


Spellbound

by cloudsmachinations (spnblargh)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: And some minor FrostIron flirting, Asgardia, Bottom Thor (Marvel), F/M, Face-Fucking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Handfasting, Lady Loki, M/M, Mentioned Loki/Grandmaster and Thor/Jane, Mentioned Stucky and Stony, Mutual Masturbation, Particularly Loki/Thor/Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy, Sharing a Bed, Silly Discussions of Loki/Other and Thor/Other, Sort Of, Thanos is dead, Threesome - F/M/M, Weddings, everything is fine, mild D/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblargh/pseuds/cloudsmachinations
Summary: Loki isn’t in the habit of pissing off Midgardians much these days, but that doesn’t stop a certain wannabe sorcerer from punishing him for his supposed misdeeds.Loki doesn’t deserve it. Thor probably doesn’t, either.Well, at least they’re in this together.---Alternatively:In which Doctor Strange casts a handfasting spell that keeps Loki and Thor trapped together until he releases them in a year’s time.





	Spellbound

Doctor Strange visited them on a Thursday.

Loki had not dealt with any Midgardians in almost a month now, not since he and the Asgardians had relocated to a new planet to call their own. He had just started to remember what it was like to not be constantly surrounded by the weak and witless human race, but then the magician just _had_ to show up.

The moment he breached their planet’s atmosphere, Strange’s teleportation magicks assaulted Loki’s senses like a bad smell. Loki scowled and turned away from his present task — levitating a rather heavy oak tree onto a machine for wood harvesting — and looked in the direction of Strange’s signature.

“Hey!” The Valkyrie barked. Oh, if only she had just pissed off back to Sakaar. “Can you focus, your _Highness?”_

Loki faced her again. “It seems we have a visitor.”

“Huh?”

Loki dropped concentration on his telekinesis spell, leaving her to squawk indignantly and try to bear the tree’s weight all on her own. She began naming him a dozen or more colourful insults (many of which were entirely lacking in creativity, in Loki’s opinion) but he quickly transported himself away before she could otherwise react.

He cloaked himself in invisibility the moment he caught sight of Strange. The (inferior) sorcerer had already located Thor and approached him with a look of intent. Thor, of course, had no inkling that Strange had come to make demands — imperceptive oaf that he was, is, and forever will be — and greeted him with a laugh and a clap to the shoulder.

“You are well, I take it?” Thor said.

“Quite,” Strange answered. “And you, it seems. Your home appears to already be taking shape.”

Thor huffed and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. “It will take time, but yes, the Kingdom of Asgardia grows by the hour.”

Strange wrinkled his nose. “ _Asgardia?_ Thor, surely you could have been more original than that.”

Loki smirked. It would seem that he and the magician agreed on _something_ , at least.

“You are not the first to critique the name,” Thor grumbled. “But anyway, my friend, may I offer you a drink? I think I might even have some tea...”

“That won’t be necessary,” Strange said. “I confess, I’m here for a purpose.”

Good. Straight to the point.

“Oh?” Thor cocked his head. “And what purpose might that be?”

Strange smiled thinly, and while he held Thor’s gaze, he pointed a finger directly at Loki. “I’m after your brother.”

Wait, what?

Loki yelped when coils of golden light ensnared him, squeezing tight enough that he lost focus on his invisibility. The ropes lifted him into the air and brought him to float beside Thor.

“Hello,” Strange said.

“How lovely to see you again,” Loki said sweetly.

Thor’s head swivelled between them. “Strange…?”

“Yes, it _is_ strange,” Loki said, eyes narrowing at the (rude) sorcerer. “It would seem that a Midgardian assailant is here to take me prisoner.”

“Oh, please,” Strange said with an eye roll. He clicked his fingers and the golden ropes snapped back to his hand, leaving Loki to plummet face first into the soil. “Stark is right: you really _are_ a diva.”

Loki stood gracefully, using a spell to subtly eliminate the dirt from his clothes. “You are here under that human’s orders, then?”

“Not at all,” Strange said. “My business is my own. I’m here to take back what you stole.”

“Stole?” Thor’s eyes narrowed.

Loki regarded Strange coolly. “And what, pray tell, did I steal from you?”

“You took an artefact from the Sanctum,” Strange said, giving him a shallow smile. “I’d like it back, please.”

Thor slowly turned to face Loki, an accusatory look in his eyes. “Brother, what did you steal?”

Loki glared at Thor, folding his arms. “I stole _nothing.”_

“A unique and dangerous item was taken from our vaults,” Strange informed him.

“When?”

“The night of that rather infamous _We-Saved-The-Universe-From-Thanos_ party.”

Loki smiled wistfully. While Stark grated on him, the human at least knew how to host a grand celebration. Loki hadn’t been that gloriously inebriated in a century.

“Coincidentally, the artefact went missing that very same night.” Strange tilted his head, assessing Loki. “And I _do_ recall you disappearing for a while.”

“I did no such thing!” Loki spluttered. “Even Thor can attest to that.”

Strange sighed. “You’re a mage who knows how to _clone himself._ I saw through your invisibility just now, and I saw through your clone that night, too.”

Loki bared his teeth. “That proves nothing.”

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor growled.

Traitor.

Suddenly, Strange’s flying cape started to shift and tug at him insistently. Strange sighed again. “I don’t have time for this. Duty calls.” He held up an open palm. “Give it to me.”

“I have nothing to give,” Loki said.

“Give it back now and we won’t have a problem.”

“Loki—” Thor began.

“I have _nothing to give_ ,” Loki growled.

“On the count of three,” Strange said, holding up an index finger. “One.”

“I did not take it!” Loki insisted.

“Two.”

“Brother, if you have it—”

 _“_ I don’t even know what it _is!”_ Loki hissed.

“Three.”

The golden rope extended from Strange’s fingertips and latched onto Loki’s left hand, then extended towards Thor’s right. They exclaimed in unison as the rope tightened and brought their hands against one another, forcing their fingers to knit together. The rope vibrated, its arcane energy eliciting goosebumps along Loki’s arm.

After a moment, the rope settled before disappearing into nothing. Loki and Thor blinked at their joined hands, then simultaneously tried to let go.

They couldn’t.

Well, shit.

“Sorry about this, Thor,” Strange said with a shrug, “but I’m going away for awhile, and someone needs to keep an eye on your thieving brother.”

Loki snarled and took a step forward, jerking awkwardly when Thor didn’t move. “Unbind us. _Now.”_

“No.”

“You mean to leave us stuck together?!” Thor balked. He flapped their joined hands in panic. “Strange, _no!_ Release us immediately!”

“You are your brother’s keeper now.” Strange began to craft one of his orange portals. “Do not fret: if Loki returns the artefact to the Sanctum, the spell will come undone. If not…” Strange shrugged again, like this was all perfectly acceptable. “I’ll return in a little over a year. I will release you then.”

“A _year?!”_ Loki and Thor shouted, advancing upon him, but he had already vanished through his portal.

They stared at the spot he had disappeared through in silence. A breeze ruffled their hair.

“Now what?” Thor asked glumly.

\---

Thor fidgeted. “Have you found him yet?”

“How can I possibly find him if you insist on interrupting me?” Loki said through gritted teeth.

They were seated side by side, cross-legged in the same patch of earth Strange had left them. Loki had his eyes closed and was mumbling a tracking spell under his breath. With his free hand, he traced runes in the air, his fingertips buzzing with seiðr.

After a few minutes, Thor opened his big mouth again. “Well?”

Loki threw his hands in the air, including Thor’s. “By all means, brother, keep distracting me!”

“It’s been an hour already!” Thor complained. “It _never_ takes you this long to track someone. He’s gone, Loki.”

Thor was right, of course, but Loki had no intention of accepting defeat.

“If I just had a piece of him — a strand of hair, a scrap of clothing — I could find him in an instant.” He looked at Thor imploringly. “Take us to the Sanctum.”

Thor raised a brow at him. “So you can steal something else?”

“ _I stole nothing!”_

He jumped to his feet, intending to storm off, but realised that Thor was still seated on the ground. He wasn’t going anywhere. They stared at their hands, then stared at each other.

“This is going to be the death of me,” Loki announced.

Thor snorted. _“Diva.”_

“It’ll be the death of you as well, if you’re not careful,” Loki growled.

Thor rolled his eyes and stood up, putting them at eye level once more. “Can you not dispel this?” he asked, shaking their hands pointedly.

“Under normal circumstances, certainly.”

“What do you mean?”

“To dispel an abjuration such as this requires two hands,” Loki said, wiggling his fingers. The ones linked with Thor’s barely budged.

Thor groaned and clapped a hand over his eyes. “Very well. Are there any other _one-handed_ spells that could help us?”

Loki frowned, his chin jutting out. He turned his attention to their joined hands, his eyes flashing with an ethereal light. The rope revealed itself, glowing gently against their skin. He traced the shape of the rope with his free hand.

“I can think of a few.”

For the next half hour, Loki utilised every spell and trick he could think of. Initially, he summoned a blade and tried to cut it, but the rope resisted (unsurprising). He tried burning the rope, but that led to their hands coming away smoking and singed (he hadn’t expected that to work, either). He summoned his Jötunn magicks, attempting to freeze the rope off, but the rope remained warm (okay, don’t panic). He tried teleporting away from Thor, but that just dragged his idiot brother with him (gods, seriously?!).

Eventually, Loki snapped his fingers in triumph. “Oh, for the love of—why didn’t I think of this sooner? I’m a _shapeshifter!”_

Instantly, he morphed into a snake. His serpentine lips curled up in a victorious smile, until he realised that his long body was entangled entirely with Thor’s hand. He blinked up at Thor.

“It would seem that Strange has outsmarted you,” Thor hummed with amusement.

Loki bit his thumb. _Hard._

\---

“Must we skulk about, Loki?”

“We’re not _skulking_ ,” Loki replied, as they skulked along the outskirts of the town. “Forgive me for wanting to preserve our dignity.”

“Surely if we just explain the situation—”

“What, and be at the mercy of the Valkyrie?” Loki snorted. “She’ll never let us live it down.”

Thor winced. “Yes, you’re probably right.”

“I’m always right,” Loki said, then dragged Thor into his chambers.

 _Chambers_ was not the right word. A small, one-bedroom cabin had been constructed for him, made from wood with a thick straw roof (which leaked _constantly)_. It possessed a double bed and a number of books, plus a collection of potion ingredients he had managed to acquire (...legally) so it was not as dismal as one might expect. Many of the Asgardians were bunking down in shared accommodation — including Thor, the honourable fool — but Loki at least had this. He probably would have gone properly homicidal by now if he didn’t have his privacy.

Which brought them back to this predicament.

“Are you intending to hide here for the rest of the day?”

“Obviously,” Loki said, making a beeline for his books. “And I will be thoroughly researching a spell to break our bonds. Besides, it’s almost evening. No one will miss you.”

Thor raised a brow at that. “Yes, I am sure no one will be concerned that their King has gone _missing_.”

“You have an awfully big ego, did you know that?”

And so Loki sat on the mattress, propped up by a pillow while Thor lounged across the bed like it was his own. His brother became downright _twitchy_ with boredom after 20 minutes, so he pulled out a bouncy ball from somewhere and tossed it about.

The first time the ball ricocheted off the wall and smacked Loki in the head, Loki banished it to his pocket dimension.

So, Thor was once again in need of a distraction. Which meant he had to _talk._

“How am I supposed to fight?” Thor frowned at the ceiling. He lifted his arm into the air, wiggling his fingers. “I guess I could wield Stormbreaker left-handed…”

“You are not exactly known for your ambidexterity,” Loki snorted.

Thor sighed. “I suppose I will have to learn.”

“What are you talking about? Our situation is not long-term, Thor.”

“You heard Strange,” Thor said, turning over to face him. “He will be gone for a year...unless you return that artefact you stole.”

“You truly believe I would remain chained to you over some Midgardian object?” Loki snapped his book shut, glaring. “I did not take his precious artefact. I don’t even know what the artefact _is._ ”

“If you say so, God of Lies,” Thor said, rolling onto his back. Loki fancied setting his brother’s hair on fire, but he had no way to flee Thor’s wrath. Best to refrain.

They sat in silence for some time, painfully aware of the other’s presence. Thor’s hand was warm against Loki’s, though not unpleasantly so. In fact, it seemed that the binding was not affecting the blood flow to their hands or the stiffness of their joints. Their hands were attached comfortably, as if they had always been knitted together.

A look of concern descended on Thor’s face. “Brother?”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “Yes?”

“I...am going to need to bathe at some point.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Well,  _that_ won’t be happening. We only have communal showers here, thanks to your appalling lack of priorities — I _told_ you I needed an en-suite — and I’m certainly not accompanying you _in public_ to the showers.”

The King and Prince of Asgard bathing naked together and holding hands? Ha.

“Loki, I am covered in dirt, sweat—”

“I am well aware,” Loki sniffed. He formed a few hand signs and ran his prestidigitation magic over Thor, leaving him clean and sparkling. “You’re welcome.”

Thor still looked concerned, however. He took a steadying breath. “Brother?”

“Gods, what _now?”_

“You know, we, uh…” Thor smiled at him awkwardly. “At some point, one of us is going to have to—”

Loki lifted a hand. “If you even _think_ about defecating in my presence—”

“Loki, it’s a legitimate issue!”

Loki grabbed a pillow and smacked Thor in the face, barely managing to stop himself from smothering the depraved creature then and there. “Stop talking. I’ll deal with your nonsense tomorrow. Go to sleep.”

“The sun has barely set!”

“We set out for Midgard tomorrow. Go to sleep.”

“Loki, I haven’t eaten in seven hours!”

“Good.” Loki rolled over, ignoring the way his fingers pulled against Thor’s, as if trying to draw him closer. “Go. To. Sleep.”

\---

“I don’t think we should go to the Sanctum.”

“We might be able to find that other magician,” Loki said dismissively, tossing the last of his potion supplies into his pack. “What was his name? Wong, I believe. Surely _he_ knows where that nuisance of a wizard has gone.”

“And if he does not?”

“Then I’ll simply pilfer all of Strange’s personal belongings,” Loki said with a shrug, “and use said belongings to craft my tracking ritual.”

Thor quirked am amused brow. “And you need _all_ of his belongings for that?”

Loki nodded. “Everything. Not a single sock will be left behind.”

“Very well,” Thor sighed, tugging Loki out of the cabin and into the early light of dawn. Fortunately, no others had awakened yet. “Cast your invisibility spell and we shall be off.”

Loki’s throat clicked. “Ah.”

“What?”

“I can’t.” He flapped their joined hands. “I need both hands.”

“Oh, for Ymir’s sake,” Thor grumbled. “So what do you suggest? I cannot bring you into the centre of New York. The very sight of you will cause chaos.”

“Nothing wrong with a bit of chaos.”

_“Loki.”_

“Fine,” Loki said, rolling his eyes at his unfathomably boring brother.

He closed his eyes and called upon his shapeshifting magicks, allowing the energy to run across his body. He summoned an old skin, one he had not worn in some time.

“Oh,” Thor exhaled.

Loki’s eyes fluttered open and she gazed at Thor through long lashes.  

“This works, I take it?” she said, her voice smooth as silk.

Ah, this form was such a delight.

Thor’s eyes darted up and down Loki’s form. He swallowed. “Br—sister.” He frowned suddenly. “Are you really going to wear that outfit, Loki?”

Loki could have slapped him. So, she did. “I will wear whatever I please.”

There was no problem with her outfit whatsoever. She was adorned in a dark emerald bodice with tight leggings and a magnificent fur coat that sat elegantly across her shoulders. Her hair fell in loose curls down to the middle of her back.

Thor scowled and rubbed his cheek. “We are going to Earth, not a Vanir _ball_.”

“Oh, shut up. I wear a suit, you call me a witch. Now I wear this, and you criticise that, too.” She levelled a glare at him. “Just take us to Midgard, will you?”

Thor finally shut his mouth and acquiesced. He summoned the Bifröst and sent them hurtling through space.

\---

“People are staring at us,” Thor said uneasily.

“Should you not be used to that by now?” Loki said, leading the way to the Sanctum. There were hundreds of people in their way, but they seemed to part easily enough once they realised she was dragging the _oh-so-mighty_ Thor along. “The Bifröst isn’t exactly _subtle_.”

“No, it’s just—” Thor struggled for a moment. “Do you think we look like...like a _couple?”_

Loki snorted. “Of course we do. This is exactly why we hid in my cabin last night.”

“Should that not...bother you?” Thor asked, smiling awkwardly at the humans who approached them with large, flashing cameras. These people were terribly annoying; Loki and Thor were _not_ a tourist attraction.

“I am hardly in the business of caring what these apes think of me,” Loki said, scowling at one of the cameramen she passed.

She dragged Thor around a corner, past the gawking crowd and to the front of the Sanctum. “Wonderful. We’re here already.”

“Right,” Thor said, rolling his shoulders. He extended an arm. “Ladies first.”

Loki led them up the stairs and attempted to kick the doors in, but they remained solid. Thor chuckled, rolling his shoulders like the overconfident fool that he is, and kicked out as well.

Loki watched with amusement as Thor tried desperately not to howl with pain.

“It’s enchanted,” Loki informed him.

“Thanks for the warning,” Thor grunted while hopping on one foot.

Loki shrugged and pressed a hand to the door. She closed her eyes, analysing the spell that sealed the Sanctum closed. She extended her seiðr further, creeping through the cracks in the walls, seeking out signs of life.

“No one is here,” she said finally, her brow pulled into a frown. “There’s an arcane lock. It requires a password.”

“Open!” Thor shouted at the door. “Unlock! Entry! Sanctum! Strange! _Stephen_ Strange! _Doctor_ Stephen Strange!”

Nothing happened.

He smiled sheepishly at Loki. “Any guesses?”

“Let’s not waste words,” she said, spinning on her heel and marching back downstairs, Thor in tow. “I’m sure it’ll be something infuriatingly abstract.”

“Well...what now?”

Loki sighed, her shoulders curving with defeat. “Perhaps your little mortal friends know where he is.”

Thor instantly brightened. “To the Avengers Facility, then!”

“My favourite place,” Loki muttered, and the two of them were off again.

\---

“Thor! Wasn’t expecting to see you again so—whoa.”

Tony Stark stared wide-eyed at Loki. He had been polishing one of his tacky Iron Man helmets, but his hands were now frozen in place. Tony took one long, lingering look up and down Loki’s body.

She couldn’t hide her smirk. She didn’t even try.

Tony blinked, his brow pinched. “Wait…you look familiar.”

“Perceptive, aren’t you?”

Thor, who had been oddly stiff beside her, released a sigh. “Stark, this is—”

“Loki.” He set the helmet on the workshop table beside him. “Am I right?”

“Congratulations,” Loki said, her voice sweet like honey, “you’re not as dim-witted as I thought.”

Tony released a long exhale. “I am _thoroughly_ confused right now. And distracted by your…” he gestured vaguely at her. “...assets.”

Loki’s smirk widened. “I have a tendency to draw the eye.”

Tony bit his bottom lip. “Uh-huh.” His eyes started to drift down again.

“Stark,” Thor said with a tight smile, squeezing Loki’s hand in warning, “I was hoping you might be able to help us.”

Tony shook himself. “Hi. Hello. Helping, yes. I can do that.” He turned on his heel. “Coffee, anyone? I need coffee.”

As he led them further inside the building, Thor whispered out of the corner of his mouth, “Change back.”

Loki rolled her eyes. “Why?”

“You are being far too flirtatious for your own good.”

“I barely said anything,” Loki said innocently.

“You didn’t have to.” Thor scowled at the back of Tony’s head. “We are not in public anymore, sister. You need not disguise yourself.”

“And what if I’m enjoying myself?”

“Loki.”

“Thor.”

“ _Loki._ ”

“You must be the biggest killjoy in the Nine Realms,” Loki grumbled. Her body shimmered in gold, returning her to his male form. “Happy?”

“I’m not _un_ happy.”

Loki swatted him in the shoulder. Thor retaliated hard enough that Loki lost his balance which, in turn, nearly brought Thor down on top of him.

“Yeah, so, uh,” Tony said, turning back to face them, “any particular reason you two are so clingy?”

“Our hands are bound by magic,” Thor said, dragging Loki upright in a manner that was nowhere near as gentle as it should have been. “It is why we have come.”

“Where has your meddling magician gone?” Loki asked. “I would quite like to throttle him, if he’s available.”

“Strange?” Tony shrugged, stirring his freshly brewed coffee. It was completely devoid of sugar; an absolute tragedy. “How should I know? He keeps to himself.”

“Surely _someone_ knows,” Thor said. “Is he not an Avenger?”

“What? No, of course not. He’s—” He blinked, staring at something over their heads. “Well, would you look at that.”

Loki and Thor turned in unison, their attention drawn to the unnecessarily large monitor on the back wall. It was currently displaying some sort of news story.

It featured images of two people.

Of Thor and Loki.

Of their hands linked together.

With a caption that read, _BAD LUCK, LADIES: THOR’S IN LOVE!_

“No,” Thor said, his voice pitched just a little higher than normal. “No.”

“Oh yes,” Tony murmured, reaching for the remote. The volume crept up.

The story just got worse and worse. The humans were making assumptions about weddings, shock pregnancies, all manner of outrageous speculation. There were crying women on the street being interviewed, sobbing that they had _missed their chance_.

Thor’s outrage grew. Loki’s should, too. After all, it was all completely ridiculous.

Except, that was the thing. It was all _completely ridiculous_.

Loki burst out laughing.

\---

“Do these mistakes happen...often?”

“Are you asking me whether the media _typically_ mistakes someone’s brother for their girlfriend?” Tony said incredulously.

Thor shifted from foot to foot. “Yes.”

“Uh...sure. Happens all the time.” Tony smiled in a way that was completely genuine and not at all insincere. “Anyway, sorry I can’t be of more help.”

“Not to worry, Tony. I’m used to being disappointed by Thor’s friends,” Loki said lightly.

Tony nodded solemnly. “Well, that’s a relief.”

Loki turned to Thor, who still appeared to be sulking. “Shall we be off, brother?”

“Fine,” Thor sighed, looking as deflated as a sad little balloon.

Mere seconds before the Bifröst swallowed them up, Tony called out, “Wait a sec! I gave you an invite, right, Thor?”

“An invitation?” Thor frowned, then he brightened. “Your wedding!”

“Yeah, I kinda need to know if you’re coming or not. I got so much shit to organise and Pepper’s too busy being a CEO to help me.”

“How inconsiderate of her,” Loki said.

“Right?” Tony said in exasperation. “So, yeah, RSVP? Thor? You comin’?”

Thor’s jaw clicked. “Well…” He glanced at Loki. “Provided you will accept my, uh, plus one…”

“Oh, the wedding’s not for another six months,” Tony said with a careless wave. “You have plenty of time to sort this out.”

“Then I will be there!” Thor said cheerfully. He looked to Loki. “We’ll be unbound by then, right, brother?”

“Of course,” Loki scoffed. “I’m the most accomplished sorcerer in the Nine Realms. It will take no time at all for me to break the spell.”

\---

Two months had passed.

Loki had not broken the spell.

Instead, he was becoming exceedingly irate. And by _becoming_ irate, he was well and truly murderous at this point.

The Midgardian sorcerers had vanished. Every last one of them. He and Thor had tracked down each Sanctum littered across the globe, but all of them were sealed shut and empty. Under normal circumstances, Loki would have been _thrilled_ that a number of human sorcerers had disappeared, but this was definitely a _Be-Careful-What-You-Wish-For_ scenario.

Initially, Thor had been rather concerned about the fates of the little magicians, but like Loki, he had run out of patience long ago. Most days, he directed his anger at Strange, cursing his name and shouting his fury at the sky (while Loki stood beside him with a hand clapped over his face). But other days—

“ _Where_ is the artefact?!” Thor would snap.

 _“You_ tell me!” Loki would shout in reply.

It was a sore point between them. Or, more specifically, Thor was unfairly suspicious and Loki had done absolutely nothing wrong, so Loki was justifiably mad at him whenever he brought it up.

As for the Asgardians, well, Loki and Thor had managed to hide their predicament for a good couple of weeks. Heimdall had likely known about it since the second it happened, but the man was an enigma and had no problem keeping secrets. Unfortunately, Korg just so happened to catch them lying in bed one night, their hands clasped together, their bodies entwined _just so_.

(Thor was a cuddly beast, and there was only so far away Loki could get before his brother’s long limbs dragged him back in.)

Korg had casually mentioned his observations to the Valkyrie. To express his confusion, mostly, with no intent to ridicule whatsoever.

The Valkyrie, however? She _still_ laughed whenever she saw them.

Everyone got used to it quite quickly. They barely blinked when Loki and Thor walked past, their hands linked together. Apparently your average Asgardian was far more mature than the Valkyrie, despite her being an ancient warrior of legend. Hel, even the _children_ had stopped giggling about it.

The Valkyrie was a cruel, vindictive woman. Not that Loki was surprised.

The other point of contention between him and Thor was that it was becoming progressively difficult for them to work together. Asgardia’s progress had slowed considerably and the people were noticing. When it came to physical labour, Loki was exceedingly lazy (in a completely acceptable, princely way), while Thor threw himself into it with an unbearable amount of enthusiasm. Likewise, if anything required a bit more finesse — anything that involved _thinking_ , let’s be honest — Thor’s eyes glazed over and Loki had to routinely kick him in the ankles to get him to focus.

They were arguing constantly. But, on the plus side, Thor was in the habit of sulking at least twice a day, leading to regular downpours of rain. The previously dry, desert soil had returned from the dead. Crops of farmland were actually a reality for them now.

On top of that, Thor had finally agreed to construct an en-suite for their (Loki’s) cabin. The awkwardness around bathing had lessened considerably once they could escape the curious looks in the public showers.

(The solution for the, ah, _defecation_ problem was for Loki to erase their memories immediately afterwards. The first time he tried, he accidentally made Thor forget that his hair had been shaved off back on Sakaar, which led to Thor screaming so loud that Loki temporarily went deaf. Fortunately, that was a one-off.)

So, not everything was terrible.

Well, no, pretty much everything was terrible.

Presently, he and Thor were lying side by side in the cabin. It was horrendously hot, and Loki’s tolerance for heat was far lower than Thor’s. Loki felt like he might drown in sweat. Actually, he might _willingly_ drown himself if he couldn’t escape the heat anytime soon.

Loki made various hand signs with his free hand, causing a layer of frost to descend upon them.

“Hey,” Thor grunted.

“Don’t you dare complain.”

“Get this—this _snow_ off me.”

His voice was odd. Loki frowned and rolled to his side. It was far too dark to make out anything more than the vague outline of Thor’s profile.

“What are you doing?”

“...What do you mean?”

“You sound...odd. Breathless.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

Loki really thought he’d taught Thor how to lie better than that, but alas.

“Thor?”

“What?” he grunted again.

Loki’s eyes narrowed. In his peripheries, he noticed Thor’s arm shifting away, the shape of his hand leaving what absolutely, 100% _had_ to be his crotch.

“You’re pleasuring yourself,” Loki said calmly.

“No!” Thor sat up indignantly. “I would never!”

“Thor, I understand it has been several weeks, but to actually _masturbate_ in my presence—”

Thor shook his head rapidly. “I was doing no such thing! My pants are on!” He ruffled the fabric pointedly.

“And...what? Are you saying you cannot fondle yourself through your clothing?”

“Well, no, that isn’t—”

“So you _were_ pleasuring yourself.”

“Absolutely not!”

“I always fall asleep after you, so you’ve hardly had opportunity,” Loki realised.

“You are jumping to conclusions!”

“You thought you could climax discreetly, even though I’m only few inches away.”

“ _Brother_ ,” Thor whined.

Loki tapped his chin thoughtfully. After ten seconds of strained silence, Loki sighed.

“All right, you have my permission.”

“ _What?!”_ Thor exclaimed.

Loki shrugged, not that Thor could see him. “Go ahead. Perhaps it will put you in a better mood. You have been _unbearable_ recently.”

“Loki, do you have any idea what you’re suggesting?”

“How about this, then,” Loki said, flopping onto his back, “I’ll pleasure myself, too.”

“Is that supposed to make things _less_ weird?!”

Loki shrugged again. He was already palming the shape of his own cock, and oh _gods_ , he hadn’t found release in so _long—_

“Okay, fine,” Thor said, changing his mind far quicker than Loki anticipated. He slid down on the bed and, after a few seconds of rather suggestive rustling, he released a _very_ relieved exhale.

“Keep it down,” Loki said. “I don’t need to hear _you_ while I’m getting off.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“ _You_ shut up.” Loki squeezed his erection, circling the head with his thumb. His breath hitched. “You are _so_ annoying.”

“Me?! Do you have any idea how infuriating you are?” Thor growled, the silhouette of his hand making some rather obscene movements down by his pelvis. Not that Loki was looking or anything. “You are _impossible.”_

“Is that so?” Loki’s hand sped up, but all he could think about was the idiot lying beside him. “You know that _brilliant_ plan of yours to relocate the cattle behind the dining hall?”

“What about it?” Thor said roughly.

“ _Awful_ idea.” Loki’s toes curled into the sheets.

“You are an _ass_.”

“The hall will stink of cow shit.”

“Will you just—”

“Our _food_ will stink of cow shit.”

“Stop talking about cow shit!”

“What?” Loki hissed, his hips rolling to meet his hand. “Is my bedroom talk not saucy enough for you?”

Thor squeezed Loki’s hand painfully tight, possibly in reprimand, but Loki had always been a bit of a masochist. The pain made happy little sparks go off in his brain.

“I hate you,” Thor said, though he sounded anything but intimidating. “Just stop talking.”

“All right, no talking. How about a race, then?”

“ _What?”_

“You heard me.”

“Are you trying to turn our—our—our _gratification_ into a competition?”

“Are you surprised?”

“A little.” Despite his indignation, Thor’s hand was moving faster now. “I—okay. Okay. Whoever...whoever comes first...wins?”

“That’s right,” Loki said, biting back a moan. _“That’s right.”_

For the next few minutes, there was nothing but the absolutely _filthy_ sound of their fists pumping their dicks. As much as Loki intended to tune out Thor and his loud panting, the noises were kind of doing something pleasant for him, which was extremely not okay, but Loki was _way_ too aroused to give a damn.

Thor’s orgasm arrived with a purr of thunder. The sound Thor made was a choked off, high-pitched _thing_ that he tried to clamp down, but the sound reached Loki’s ears regardless.

By sheer coincidence, Loki came maybe two seconds later.

Once Loki had cleaned himself of his _delightful_ orgasm, Thor chuckled.

“I won.” He sounded way too smug for his own good.

“I feel sorry for your former lovers,” Loki said mournfully. “Here I thought you were known for your endurance.”

Thor swatted him. “I rose to the challenge!”

Loki swallowed down a laugh. “Yes, you certainly _rose_ , didn’t you?”

They bickered back and forth for another few minutes, but their muscles were like jelly and their minds buzzed with endorphins. They passed out almost simultaneously.

\---

Dawn broke and things were awkward between them for the first hour. They avoided eye contact, angling their bodies away from each other. Loki did a pretty solid job of ignoring the warmth of Thor’s hand in his, which was a challenge. It was a good thing he paid it no mind, because the way their fingers gripped each other reminded Loki of the way Thor’s hand had wrapped around his—

 _Anyway_. Anyway. He wasn’t thinking about that.

“Should we talk about it?” Thor asked.

“ _No_ ,” Loki hissed.

So, they didn’t.

As the day wore on, the tension faded. They were laughing and conversing as normal. Actually, Loki was finding it much easier to tolerate Thor’s presence in general.

While Loki hadn’t realised it at the time, a part of his brain had been _very_ preoccupied with the severe lack of sex in his life. Now that he had found some release, his desire to destroy everything and everyone around him had lessened considerably.

Predictably, Thor was in better spirits, too. He was a fertility god, after all. Of course he had to jerk off from time to time.

He and Thor spent the day finishing work on the dining hall, the roof finally in place. They had originally estimated that it would take another three days to finish it, but Loki and Thor were like a well-oiled machine. They worked and issued commands with ease, the pair of them finally on the same wavelength. It was kind of nice, actually, to work harmoniously instead of fighting all the time.

They really should have masturbated together sooner.

And with that terrible, outrageously inappropriate thought, Loki nearly dropped the blueprints he was holding.

“Something wrong, brother?” Thor asked, his brow pinched.

“Not at all,” Loki said smoothly. “I could use some wine.”

Thor was a big fan of that suggestion. Alcohol was shared not even ten minutes later, a celebration held in honour of the completed building. There was fruit and meat and these _unbelievably_ good lemon tarts. Loki had scoffed down about twenty of them.

“Your teeth will rot,” Thor reprimanded, once again the biggest killjoy in the universe.

Loki bared his teeth in a wide grin. “You underestimate my power.”

Thor snorted, poking him in the belly. “You’ll be nice and squishy before long.”

Rude.

And extremely inconsiderate. He just ate _twenty_ of those damn tarts. Nausea was swirling in his stomach. Poking was _not_ helping.

“Perhaps...I might lie down,” Loki said.

“But I don’t want to leave yet,” Thor whined.

Loki was already dragging him outside and in the direction of the cabin.

“Can I keep drinking, at least?” Thor asked.

“Only if you bring the wine, too.”

Thor was sure to snag some on the way past.

\---

“Who do you think about when you pleasure yourself?”

Thor coughed, alcohol spraying down his chest. Loki watched calmly as Thor choked to death.

“I do _not_ need to share that with you,” Thor said eventually.

“Why not? I am terribly bored,” Loki said, sipping wine directly from the bottle.

Thor sat beside him, utterly askance. Loki was lying back on the bed, his stomach rioting. The tarts had started this whole thing, but the wine was _definitely_ not helping.

Loki tried again. “Who do you think about? Jane?”

Thor’s expression darkened at that. “No, not Jane.”

“But you used to, I presume.”

Thor glared at him, his jaw set in a hard angle.

Loki rolled his eyes, taking another sip. “ _That’s_ a yes.”

“What about you, then?” Thor asked, eyes narrowed. “You and the Grandmaster seemed close.”

There was a strange tone to Thor’s voice, one to match the annoyed scowl on his face. How odd.

Then again, the Grandmaster hadn’t been particularly kind to Thor.

“Well, _he_ was interested in me,” Loki said with a shrug. “I entertained him occasionally.”

“ _Entertained?”_

Loki’s lips quirked. “Shall I give you all the sordid details, then?”

“No, that is quite all right,” Thor grumbled.

“But no, I do not think of him often.” Loki frowned, assessing his options. “I fancy defiling that friend of yours.”

“Which friend?”

“The Captain.”

“Rogers?!” Thor looked completely scandalised. “Why _Rogers?”_

Because he was outrageously handsome, and Loki had kind of a thing for blue-eyed, blonde-haired muscle men with leadership qualities. His new beard was an improvement, too.

Loki carefully avoided looking at his brother.

“Why _not_ Rogers?”

“I thought Stark would have taken your fancy,” Thor muttered.

“Oh, I’m sure he would be a creative, enthusiastic lover.”

“But…?”

“Well, he is mortal. They’re very fragile.”

“So is Rogers!”

“Hardly,” Loki snorted. “He is the consequence of some sort of experiment. Did you not tell me that he took on Thanos by himself?”

“Well, yes, but—”

“That settles it, then. If he can take on Thanos...” Loki smirked. “He can _take me_ any day.”

Thor groaned loudly. “You are vile.”

“And _you_ are a prude.”

Thor scowled and took a large gulp of his ale. He looked at their joined hands, turning them over back and forth, deep in thought.

“I suppose Rogers would be a good choice.”

Loki’s smirk grew into something wicked. “Oh? For yourself?”

Thor took another long drink. “Perhaps.”

“Perhaps?”

“Perhaps.”

Loki attempted to catch his eye, but Thor was staring ahead determinedly. “My, my. The God of Thunder is a curious creature, indeed.”

“Shut up.”

“Do you think…” Loki was about ready to cackle with glee, “do you think he would be open to our advances?”

“I know not.” Thor turned away from him. “I doubt he likes men.”

“Good _gods_ , you are blind.”

Thor finally met his gaze. “What do you mean?”

“Him and that soldier with the metal arm?” Loki stared at him in disbelief. “And what about him and Stark? They have a _ridiculous_ amount of sexual tension.”

“They _do?”_

Loki sighed and tipped the last of his wine down his throat. He trailed a finger up the glass, conjuring more of the delicious drink.

“Honestly, Thor, how _do_ you navigate the world with your eyes closed?”

Thor smacked Loki’s stomach, grinning when Loki hunched in on himself.

“I _will_ vomit on you,” Loki snarled. “You cannot escape me.”

“Yes, I am aware.” He wrinkled his nose. “Well, as _interesting_ as this conversation has been...I’m afraid that you will not be ravishing my friend anytime soon.”

“Oh? And why not?”

Thor flapped their hands pointedly. Loki raised his brow in challenge.

“I’m quite certain he’s strong enough to handle us both.”

“ _Brother!”_

“What?” Loki said innocently. “It could be fun, you know. I mean, it’s not like I haven’t seen you nude before.”

“This is a terrible conversation.”

“I’m having a wonderful time.”

“Can we stop talking about having sex with Rogers?”

“All right, we can stop.” Loki paused for a handful of seconds. “So, what about Romanoff?”

Thor dumped his ale on him.

\---

The conversation did eventually shift. Thor prattled on late into the night. Sometime after midnight, Loki was officially, unquestionably, _outrageously_ drunk.

He was also painfully aroused.

Loki cleared his throat. “Thor, stop talking.”

Thor, who had been in the middle of some unimportant story involving his rabbit friend, the tree and Nidavellir, offered him a glare. “What?”

Loki steeled himself. “I have...a need.” He looked at Thor meaningfully. “Could we...could we possibly—”

“Indulge in mutual gratification again?” Thor practically fell down beside him on the mattress. Loki actually bounced in the air. “What an excellent idea.”

“Oh.” Loki blinked. “That was easy.”

Thor was already snapping off his buckle. Loki flailed and grab his hand.

“Hang on!” Loki said, then waved his hand to snuff out the candles, plunging them into darkness. “Let’s not be too hasty.”

“Setting the mood, are you?” Thor chuckled.

“I have no intention of seeing your stupid face while you’re touching yourself,” Loki said.

Actually, the mental image sent heat through his veins.

Loki halted that train of thought by roughly fisting his cock.

“You know, brother,” Thor said into the darkness, his voice already taking on a rougher growl, “this is not as weird as I expected it to be.”

“Is that so?” Loki said, pumping himself harder than normal. He was only at half-mast, what with combating the regretful amount of alcohol in his body.

“In some circles, to seek pleasure side-by-side is an act of—of bonding.”

“Bonding?” Loki said skeptically. “Why is that?”

“I...do not know,” Thor said, and Loki could practically _hear_ his puzzled frown. “It’s just what I was told.”

“Best not question it, then.”

“Agreed.”

Loki could feel the bed shifting due to the rapid movements of Thor’s arm. He was beating his cock mercilessly. Loki was hyper aware of it; it simply could not be ignored. Then, Thor smothered a sinful groan into his pillow. Despite Thor’s best attempt to hide it, the sound was unmistakable.

And _oh_ , once again, that was doing things for Loki. Fun, spine-tingly things.

The fact that it was his _brother_ making those unholy sounds should really put Loki off. However, maybe the wrongness of the situation was actually the biggest turn on yet. It had certainly gotten his dick hard, in any event.

As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Loki found himself drawn to the gyrating movements of Thor’s hips, the shape of his lower back as he thrust into the air. Loki’s breaths came faster and faster, matching the pace of Thor’s.

They found ecstasy simultaneously. Pleasure rolled all the way through Loki’s body, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

As Loki slipped off to sleep, he had to wonder whether he should have some sort of moral opposition to all this.

Best not question it.

\---

Loki and Thor _bonded_ regularly after that. Once they agreed that masturbation was an acceptable activity between the two of them, it became a nightly ritual. Sometimes, even a daily one.

To get around the initial awkwardness of jerking off without the cover of darkness, Loki made the executive decision to make things even _more_ awkward.

“Rogers would be such a gentleman in bed.”

“ _This_ again?!”

“Norns, he would probably recite poetry while taking you from behind.”

_“Loki.”_

“Do you think you would take or receive?” Loki asked curiously. “You know, once you finally give in to your _wild_ desires and tumble into bed with him.”

“Loki, can you just—” Thor paused, beating his cock thoughtfully. “I would take, _obviously.”_

“Of course you would say that,” Loki scoffed. “I mean, I’d be there as well. You wouldn’t want to be _emasculated_ in my presence.”

“You are _not_ involved in this!”

“We would be fairly limited in our positions.” Loki looked at their joined hands (and subtly glanced at Thor’s perfectly proportioned cock as he did so). “I suppose I could go in the middle. Although, we both have long arms. Maybe we can manage to get Rogers in the middle.”

“Good _gods_ , Loki.”

And so on and so forth.

Another few weeks passed. Asgardia was growing steadily. They were a long way off from constructing a palace, but there were homes, taverns and markets springing up all around them.

Meanwhile, holding hands with Thor was almost...nice.

No, it was tolerable. Not _nice._

Thor’s enthusiasm for physical labour was starting to rub off on Loki, so he wasn’t _entirely_ opposed to getting his hands dirty. Literally, in fact — they spent a sunny Tuesday with the farmers, planting seeds and shovelling soil. They harvested onions and garlic, their hands left cracking and stinging. It was exhausting work, especially doing it one-handed, but they managed to work through it with a surprising amount of success.

When they finished for the day, Thor called on the skies to sprinkle rain upon the earth. And then, when Thor parted the skies and brought back the sun, the field was bathed in gold.

If you were to ask Loki about it, he would say that, yes, it was mildly impressive. It was certainly not awe-inspiring or beautiful or enchanting. Those were totally the wrong words.

And no, the droplets of rain in Thor’s hair weren’t endearing to Loki in the slightest.

It was not only Loki who was warming up to alternate activities. Thor had agreed to try and assist with Loki’s two-handed spells. He was tasked with mirroring and complementing Loki’s hand signs. For a while, he only managed to write crude runes in the air, which gave Loki plenty of opportunity to mock him. Thor rolled with Loki’s insults for a while, sniping back at him with ease. Eventually, his failures started to get to him, and he resembled a kicked puppy when Loki bullied him for his _clumsy ape hands._

Well, if Thor was going to mope, that was no fun.

For the first time in his life, Loki decided to be patient with him.

“Extend your thumb like this,” Loki said, delicately spreading Thor’s fingers into the symbol for _flame._ “You need to make it a sharper angle.”

“Like this?”

“Better.” Loki nodded approvingly. “No, wait, your index finger needs to point up a bit more.” His fingers brushed across the calluses of Thor’s skin; calluses so similar to the ones forming on Loki’s hands. “Like this. Hold that shape, and then back to the symbol for _sky_.”

Thor’s hand rolled back to the first shape Loki taught him. He was quietly proud when Thor did so perfectly.

“Look at that. You aren’t hopeless, after all,” Loki chuckled.

He looked up, finding his and Thor’s bowed a little too close together. Thor’s eyes were soft, his mouth curved into a half-smile.

Loki leaned back. “Stop looking at me like that. You’re too sentimental. It’s disgusting.”

Thor laughed, lightly head-butting Loki’s shoulder. “Let us try again. I think I have it this time.”

As it turned out, he _did_ have it. They made two hand gestures, perfectly mirrored, and a shower of rainbow sparks fell on their heads.

“Ha!” Thor crowed, punching their joined hands into the air. “We did it!”

“As you can see, it’s an utterly useless spell,” Loki said, just to be mean.

Thor huffed, his grin not faulting. “But it was a useless spell we made together.”

Loki turned away to hide his smile.

\---

About three months into Strange’s devious punishment, Thor got a call from Stark.

It was late afternoon, the two of them lounging in bed after another intense day of physical labour. Loki was in the middle of painting his nails, carefully working _around_ Thor’s fingers, when the Midgardian watch on Thor’s wrist lit up. Thor had been in a doze, and when he jerked upright, he nearly smacked Loki’s elbow and sent nail polish everywhere.

“I will end you,” Loki growled.

Thor ignored that and instead randomly punched the buttons on his watch. A hologram of Tony’s face appeared before them.

“Stark!” Thor greeted.

“Hey, so—oh,” Tony said, noting Loki’s scowling face. “You two still stuck together?”

Thor lifted their hands in reply.

“Okay...interesting. Are you still coming to my wedding?”

“I would love to, Stark,” Thor said sadly, “but unless you are willing to invite Loki—”

Loki waggled his fingers, black nails sparkling.

“—then I’m afraid I cannot. We are yet to find a way to break the spell.”

Tony nodded thoughtfully. “Right…see, I was actually calling to ask if you wanted to be one of my groomsmen.”

“What is that?” Loki and Thor asked.

Tony blinked. “Oh, right.”

He summarised the role, and quite frankly, Loki was more confused.

“So it is a way of ranking your friends?” Loki asked.

Tony scratched his chin. “I...guess?”

“And Thor would wear the same suit as your other esteemed friends, to show his status as a superior friend.”

“Well, yeah. I mean, it’s actually kind of a big deal,” Tony said, brushing the back of his neck. “I was kinda hoping you’d say yes.”

“Of course!” Thor said brightly, his face split in an enormous grin. “I would be honoured.”

“The question is, what do we do with _you?”_ Tony said, staring right at Loki. “I _guess_ you can come to the wedding...I’ll have to tell Pepper. Boy, that’s gonna be a fun conversation...but you helped save the universe or whatever, so, fine.” His brow furrowed then. “ _Although_ , Thor’s gonna be standing up the front with all the other groomies. You, uh, probably shouldn’t be up there…actually, have you ever heard of a flower girl?”

“Yes, and no, I’d rather not,” Loki said with a tight smile. “I’ll simply disguise myself as something...ordinary. A bracelet or an umbrella.” Loki shrugged. “You won’t even know I’m there.”

“That’s...actually kind of off-putting,” Tony winced. “Not knowing where you are? Sounds dangerous.”

Loki gave him a charming smile. “Well, I suppose if I _was_ a flower girl, I could dress in my lovely lady form.”

Tony coughed. “I mean, I wouldn’t be _opposed._ ”

“That is quite enough of that,” Thor grumbled, angling Stark’s hologram away, keeping Loki off-screen. “What are my responsibilities as a man of groom?”

“I’ve got a list,” Tony said cheerfully. “You up for a visit?”

\---

Being a man of groom was fairly simple, but Tony had a whole series of unrelated tasks in mind for Thor. And, by extension, for Loki.

“You want a giant cube of ice,” Loki said slowly.

“For a 20-foot sculpture,” Thor finished.

Tony offered them a grin. “Yeah, some people go with small scale ice sculptures of the wedded couple, you know? But that’s not gonna accurately capture Pepper’s curves or my chiseled abs.”

In need of an appropriately sized wedding venue to house his own ego, Tony had bought back the Avengers Tower, rolling back the name to Stark Tower. He swept an arm across the room now, gesturing to the enormous hall. It was easily bigger than Asgard’s throne room.

“I want it to be magnificent, larger than life, and completely—”

“Ridiculous,” Loki said.

“—ridiculous.” Tony balked. “ _No_ , not ridiculous! Completely _epic_.” He shook his head at Loki. “Here I thought _you_ of all people would understand art.”

Loki rolled his eyes so hard he nearly strained a muscle.

“And you need this ice...now,” Thor said. “Will it not melt?”

“Oh, I have the freezer space,” Tony said with a wave of his hand.

“ _Where?”_ Loki and Thor asked incredulously.

“I’m not accepting anymore questions at this time!” Tony said, shooing them off. “Go fetch, your Majesties.”

Loki turned to Thor. “Can I _please_ destroy him?” he asked hopefully.

Thor gave Tony a long, considering look. Tony batted his lashes.

“Maybe later,” Thor muttered.

\---

Against Thor’s will, they went to Jötunheim.

“Let it he known that I think this is a terrible idea,” Thor announced as soon as they landed.

“Yes, I heard you the first time,” Loki said, leading them to the edge of a ravine. “And the second time. And the third.”

“The Bifröst's light has signaled to every creature on the planet that we’re here,” Thor said, nearly tripping as they navigated the knee-high snow. “They will not be pleased to see us, brother.”

Loki shrugged, guiding them down the steep slopes until they reached thicker, flatter snow. “I am the throne’s rightful heir. The Jötnar will be _overjoyed_ to see me, I’m sure.”

Thor muttered something that could not be heard over the wind. Loki, figuring it was disparaging, didn’t care for him to repeat it.

Loki assessed their surroundings, then summoned a tiny ball of green light. He brought it to his lips, whispered to it, and released. The light flew on ahead, and the two of them traipsed after it.

“Is that your intention, then?” Thor asked after a few minutes. “To leave Asgardia and claim the throne of Jötunheim?”

Loki didn’t need to turn around to know that Thor was wearing an almighty pout.

“Perhaps. And what if it was my intention?” He smiled coyly at Thor. “Would you stop me?”

Thor looked away, his frown deepening. “No, I suppose I wouldn’t.”

Loki huffed and faced forward again.

Of course Thor wouldn’t try and stop him. _Noble_ Thor, always so _benevolent._ Thor would probably be _relieved_ that Loki was off causing mischief in some other corner of the galaxy. In truth, he probably wanted Loki to leave, just like he’d confessed to him on Sakaar, that they should go their separate ways and—

“You know, Loki,” Thor said, his voice lilting with amusement, “if you _want_ me to stop you, I would do so. Happily.”

Loki’s expression morphed into a scowl. “Why would I _want_ you to stop me? What in the world gave you that idea?”

“Because I cannot feel my hand, brother.”

Loki stopped and glanced down. It appeared that he was squeezing Thor’s hand so tightly his fingers were losing circulation, the tips turning blue.

“Ah.”

He meant to do that. Obviously.

Loki calmly relaxed his grip on Thor. His scowl returned when he saw the smug smirk on Thor’s face. He started walking again with his nose in the air.

“Perhaps I merely want you to come to Jötunheim  _with_ me,” Loki said airily.

“Oh? You would have me rule by your side?” He nudged Loki with his elbow. “Like a Queen?”

Warmth curled in Loki’s stomach at that, heating his cheeks.

“No, I would put you in a cell and laugh at you from the other side of the bars.”

“Naturally,” Thor said, kicking snow at him.

“Naturally,” Loki agreed, and pelted him with arcane snowballs.

\---

The green light led them to a frozen lake. Through a combination of Stormbreaker and Loki’s magicks, they managed to cut away an enormous block of ice. Unfortunately, an aggressive pack of yetis arrived and roared loud enough that an avalanche could be seen on one of the distant mountains.

Loki and Thor had not seen combat while bound together, so trying to take on six of the beasts with one hand tied was, to say the least, challenging. Thor managed to cut down two of the creatures, and Loki dealt with the others by dazzling them with a spell of lights and music, forcing the beasts to sing and dance on the spot. While the yetis performed the waltz against their will, Loki and Thor used the opportunity to escape to Midgard.

Back at Stark Tower, much to Loki’s delight and Thor’s horror, they were greeted by Steve Rogers. Tony must have explained Loki and Thor’s predicament, because he didn’t comment on their clasped hands, although he did spare a curious glance.

“Come on, I’ll show you where the freezer is,” Steve said.

“Wonderful,” Loki said cheerfully.

“Great,” Thor muttered, shooting venomous looks at Loki while they heaved the ice down four flights of stairs.

The three of them carried the ice into a freezer that was bigger than Asgardia. As they dusted their hands off, Loki couldn’t resist stirring the pot.

“You look nice today, Captain,” Loki said innocently.

Thor elbowed him in the side.

Steve blinked in confusion, although he preened a little. “Uh, thanks. You look well.”

“ _Thank you_ , you are _so_ kind.”

Thor elbowed him again.

“Doesn’t he look nice, Thor?” Loki said, smiling serenely at his brother. “I think he looks quite _striking_ in that suit.”

Thor’s nostrils flared dangerously.

Steve, meanwhile, looked down at his uniform. “Thanks! It’s new. It gives me much better range of motion, especially in the shoulders,” he said, rolling them for emphasis.

Loki nodded emphatically. “I see. And it doesn’t appear complicated to _remove_ the suit, either.”

Steve frowned at that. “Ah, well, I don’t know what you—”

“If you’ll excuse us,” Thor said loudly, “we have to go.”

Loki’s arm was nearly dislocated as Thor dragged him away.

\---

As soon as they were alone, Thor pushed Loki against a wall. He levelled a furious glare at him. Loki cackled in his face.

“You are the worst!” Thor shouted.

“Annoying you is a full-time job, brother,” Loki said, blinking back tears of laughter. He leaned forward, pushing against Thor’s hand so that they were nearly nose to nose. “And I take my job _very_ seriously.”

Thor pushed away from him with a scowl. “If you are quite done, perhaps we should return to Stark.”

Loki’s lips curled into a smile. “I have no issue with that.”

Considering the next series of tasks Tony threw at them, Loki should have _absolutely_ taken issue with that. He and Thor were sent running errands around the world, collecting all sorts of bizarre items from furniture pieces to exotic breeds of flowers. Loki had never anticipated just how much effort went into these human weddings, especially since they only lasted a day. At least on Asgard, there was a week-long celebration to justify all the elaborate planning.

By nightfall, he and Thor were dead on their feet. Well, Loki was pissed off more than anything else, but he certainly didn’t complain when Thor led him to the nearest guest room. Loki passed out in a handful of minutes.

He stirred at some point during the night, awoken by the bed wobbling from side to side. Even foggy with sleep, Loki recognised that Thor must be pleasuring himself, the thrust of his arm causing the bed to shift incessantly. Loki was so accustomed to his brother’s pleasure by now that he wasn’t even slightly mortified, and simply tolerated the movements until Thor was finished.

For the next half hour, things were quiet, perfectly still. But then Thor started up again, his breaths growing heavier, faster. Arousal curled within Loki, but he was so drowsy that he set his carnal urges aside. Yet again, he tolerated his brother until Thor crested to completion and fell still.

Another half hour passed. Loki’s eyes were starting to droop, but then, maddeningly, the bed started to rock _again._

“Are you quite all right, Thor?”

Immediately, the bed stilled. “Yes?”

Loki turned on his side, staring hard at Thor’s profile. The lights outside were bright enough that Loki could see him in the darkness, Thor’s eyes were wide and staring at him in alarm. The sheets were pulled over his hips, so Loki didn’t see much of Thor’s nether regions, but the silhouette of his hand was damning.

“Three times in one night?”

Thor’s eyes shifted. “Yes.”

“My, my, you are very riled up.” A smirk bloomed on Loki’s cheeks. “Why is that, I wonder?”

“It has been known to happen,” Thor grunted, looking away. Even in the dim lighting, Loki could see that Thor was flustered.

“Could it be the sight of one Captain Rogers has set your loins aflame?”

“Oh, for Norns’ _sake_ , Loki!” Thor snapped.

“It’s perfectly understandable, Thor,” Loki said sweetly. “He is easy on the eyes, that’s for certain.”

Thor huffed, shaking his head. “Well, your mockery has certainly killed any desire I had to please myself.”

Loki frowned at that. And, in a weird way, found it unacceptable.

As Thor extracted his hand from the sheets, Loki said, “You need not stop on my account.”

Thor paused. “What?”

“I will likely join you in a moment,” Loki said, which was true, his cock was beginning to harden with interest. “So if pleasure is what you seek, take it. Don’t let me stop you.”

“How? You are not making it easy to ignore you, Loki.”

Loki’s grin broadened. Emboldened, he said, “Then _don’t_.”

Thor’s eyes darted to Loki and away again. “What are you—?”

“Pretend I’m someone else.” Loki leaned in closer. “Pretend I am Captain Rogers.”

“Loki, stop this.”

“I could adopt his form, if you like.” Thor’s jaw clicked. Loki watched it move, fascinated. “You could gaze upon his mighty visage as you sought your pleasure.”

“Loki…” Thor’s voice was a growl, his brow creased into a frown. To Loki’s wicked delight, his hand disappeared beneath the sheet once more. He directed his next question as the ceiling. “Why are you doing this?”

Loki had no idea, but he was enjoying it very much.

“Perhaps I simply enjoy watching you squirm.” _That_ elicited an interesting reaction from Thor. His hand was starting to work harder at his cock. “And for all your protests, brother, you have not _actually_ tried to stop me.”

Thor’s gaze was fixed firmly at the ceiling. For a second, Loki considered backing off, but Thor’s arm was speeding up and _oh_ , the power he had over him in this moment, it was _addictive._

“Who else could I be?” Loki mused. “Tony Stark, perhaps?”

Thor didn’t dignify that with a response.

“Hm, perhaps not,” Loki said, tracing his finger along the mattress. “What about Clint Barton? Actually, forget I said that. If either of us is having him, it’s me.”

“He hates you.”

“Exactly.” Loki grinned. “Anger? Hated? They are such _passionate_ emotions. They can work _wonders_ in the bedroom.”

Thor swallowed loudly.

“He would be quite rough with me,” Loki said, beginning to palm himself.

“Do you think so?”

“Oh, absolutely. I am quite sure he would insist on tying me up.” Loki sighed dreamily. “Perhaps he would even gag me.”

A positively _hedonistic_ groan flew from Thor’s lips. His hand was getting rougher, the sheets shifting about so much Loki could make out the head of his cock. Loki licked his lips, his hand slipping beneath his pants, fisting his erection.

“He would have me on my knees, I’m sure,” Loki said, watching with intrigue as Thor’s eyes fluttered closed. If Loki didn’t know any better, he would think that his brother was actually picturing the vision Loki crafted. “While gagged, I’d have no say in the matter. I could resist him, of course, for he _is_ just a weak little human, but…” Loki chuckled. “I don’t think I’d want to.”

“You would let him have you like that?” Thor asked in a breathy whisper.

“Yes,” Loki said, “and I would _like it.”_

“Loki,” Thor gasped, and _ah_ , there was that high-pitched whine that Loki so enjoyed. “Stop talking.”

“Stop?” Loki laughed, squeezing the base of his dick to halt his rising orgasm. “Why would I stop? I can tell you’re close.”

“Loki, you need—you need to stop _right now_.”

“Come on, Thor. You’re on the cusp of release.” He lowered his voice experimentally. “Prove it to me, Thor. Prove how close you are.”

Thor turned his head away. “Loki, I—”

“Give in, Thor,” Loki said, inching just that little bit closer, his breath ghosting across Thor’s ear. _“Give in.”_

As if on queue, Thor came all over his stomach, his mouth falling open on a silent cry. Loki saw every streak of come land on his exposed skin. Each mark seemed like a victory for Loki. A perverse victory, yes, but a victory nonetheless.

“I was right,” Loki said, the epitome of smug. “You _were_ close.”

Thor wiped his hand clean, and then clamped it over Loki’s mouth.

_Oh._

“You are a little demon, you know that?” Thor said. He pushed up onto his elbow, leaning over Loki.

Wait, Thor was making direct eye contact with him. While Loki was still pleasuring himself _._

Thor pressed his hand harder against Loki’s mouth. “I like it better when you’re quiet.”

Oh no. That was filthy, in the worst-best way possible.

“Do us both a favour,” Thor said, his voice low and unfairly husky, “and keep your mouth shut.”

Loki nodded eagerly against the weight of his palm.

Gods, he was pathetic. It was a shame that it was _Thor_ of all people that was eliciting this kind of reaction from him.

Then again... _was_ it a shame?

“Good,” Thor said, the shadow of a smirk darkening his face. He leaned closer, and if there wasn’t a hand between them, Loki would feel his brother’s breath directly on his lips. “That’s much better.”

Loki squirmed, working his cock faster. He stared right into Thor’s eyes, at the shade of blue he recognised so well, at the brown he had come to love.

“There you go,” Thor said, and by the Norns _,_ he was squeezing Loki’s other hand so _tight_. “Now finish it.”

Loki almost stopped, just to be contrary.

“I said,” Thor growled, pushing his knee between Loki’s thighs, “ _finish it,_ brother.”

Loki shouted his ecstasy into Thor’s hand.

\---

“Perhaps we should go to Álfheim.”

Thor frowned at him. They were in the kitchen, Loki on his feet while Thor sat at the table with a huge cup of coffee in his hand. Well, huge compared to human standards. It looked perfectly normal-sized in Thor’s hand.

Loki had come to know very recently just how big Thor’s hand was.

...His mind was a curse.

“Why Álfheim?” Thor asked.

“We should visit the elves,” Loki said. “I should have thought of it sooner. _They_ can dispel the magic on our hands.”

Inexplicably, Thor’s lips turned down. “I suppose that makes sense.”

“We should go now.”

“Now?” Thor raised a brow. “Stark needs us here.”

“We will be back before he wakes.”

“Loki, the man does not sleep.”

“Well, we’ll be back and be twice as useful,” Loki said, waggling his fingers. “Or, better yet, _you_ can come back and I shall return to Asgardia. I’d rather not do mortals any favours, if I can avoid it.”

Thor nodded absently. “And you want to do this...right now.”

“Yes, Thor,” Loki said impatiently. “Right now.”

“Why?” Thor asked, looking at him with a deep crease in his brow. “Why the sudden urgency?”

Because Loki really, _really_ liked it when Thor had told him when and how to come.

Because Loki was starting to enjoy their time together a little too much.

Because Loki’s thoughts were dangerous and unwelcome, and if he didn’t get away from Thor soon, he was worried what he might do.

What he might confess.

“Because we have been stuck together long enough,” Loki scoffed. “Honestly, Thor, do I need a better reason?”

Thor grunted his affirmation. He polished off his coffee, then got to his feet.

“To Álfheim, then.”

\---

The elves were useless. Loki had memories of them being pioneers of magic, but they looked at his and Thor’s bound hands with confusion and wonder.

“Strange,” one of them remarked.

“Very strange,” another said.

“Yes, yes, the wizard’s name is _Strange_ ,” Loki bit out. “Can you remove it or not?”

“The spell has conditions which must be met,” she said, her voice ethereal, song-like. “One cannot simply remove it.”

“Either meet the conditions, or the spellcaster must remove it,” the other said, his voice as eerie and otherworldly as the other. “There is no other way.”

“Could you at least _try_ to remove it? _”_ Loki asked, barely keeping his temper in check. “You are clever mages, are you not? Show us what you can do.”

“Loki…”

“Quiet, Thor,” Loki huffed, squaring his shoulders at the two elves. “Well?”

They did as he asked, attempting three different spells to remove it, including a ten minute ritual that involved both the elves and the Odinsons waving their arms about and kicking their feet.

In the end, their hands remained stuck together.

Loki stormed out of the temple, dragging Thor behind him. “Take us back to Midgard.”

“What are you looking for?” Thor asked, not quite keeping pace with him. “What do you hope to find, Loki?”

“The artefact,” Loki snapped, rounding on Thor. “We must find the artefact.”

“We do not even know what it _is_ ,” Thor said, touching a hand to Loki’s shoulder.

Loki pulled away with a glare. Thor’s hand hovered in the air for a moment, then dropped back to his side.

“Then we break down the Sanctum door,” Loki said, turning on his heel, “and find a way to contact Strange.”

“Loki, is this because of last night?”

He froze, not quite believing that Thor would _actually_ bring it up.

“What are you talking about?” he asked coolly.

“Your sudden need to be rid of me...did I go too far?” Thor said, and while Loki _refused_ to meet his gaze, he knew that Thor was giving him one of those sad, pathetic little looks. “I made you uncomfortable, didn't I?”

Loki shook his head. “Just take us to Midgard, will you?”

“Loki—”

“ _Stop_.”

Thor said nothing more. Loki sighed, his shoulders drooping. After a moment of silence, he gave Thor’s hand a squeeze.

“Please, Thor.”

Wordlessly, Thor called the Bifröst.

\---

Loki took on her lady's form the second they landed on Midgard. Thor had dutifully brought them to the entrance of the Sanctum, so Loki marched right up to the door. She traced careful fingers over it, calling upon her arcane sight to locate the invisible bindings snaking across the building. Thor followed silently as Loki led them around the Sanctum, her eyes seeking out a hole in the spellwork, _any_ weak point for them to exploit.

It was fruitless, and Loki knew that, but she persevered.

But, after nearly two hours of searching, Loki had to admit defeat. The Midgardian sorcerers were more powerful than Loki cared to admit, but admit it she did.

The two of them sat on the roof of the Sanctum. Their legs dangled over the ledge, and Loki leaned her elbows on her knees, propping her chin in her palm. They sat for a long while, quietly observing the mortals dashing about beneath them. The weight of their clasped hands was impossible for Loki to ignore, but she endeavoured to do so.

“The enchantment on this building…” Thor said, kicking his feet in the air. “Is there a spell to remove it? If...if I practiced the hand movements, could we—?”

“There is no spell I know that can remove it,” Loki sighed.

“Oh.” Thor frowned, his lips pressed together. “I see.”

She bowed her head, hair falling across her face. “Strange is set to return in nine months’ time.”

“Yes,” Thor said, glancing at Loki. “We can continue searching for an answer, if you’d like. Perhaps the Vanir have a solution, or we could visit the other Sanctums on Earth, or…”

Loki just shook her head, though it was not a gesture of despair or anger. She wasn’t even disappointed, not really. She could admit to herself that she was somewhat pleased to still be bound to Thor; that her brother would continue to share his company, his laughter, his _warmth_ with her. To linger in Thor’s company was considered a privilege by many, and secretly, Loki agreed.

Besides, nine months was not such a long time. They had lived for far, _far_ longer. She need only quash her feelings for the remainder of their time together, then she could get the space she so desperately wanted. The situation was not dire, for Loki had certainly weathered worse, but she wished the weight in her chest would lessen; that she could be liberated from these ridiculous emotions.

She was broken out of her musings by Thor squeezing her hand. “If I might speak for myself, sister...I initially saw this predicament as a punishment, yet it has been anything but.”

Loki raised a brow. “Are you so sure about that?”

“Well...I suppose you are a menace in the morning,” Thor winced. “One might mistake you for a vengeful spirit if you do not get enough sleep, but—”

“And what of our other arguments?” she demanded. “You track mud all over our bedroom floor. Just take your boots off at the _door_ , Thor! Honestly,” she said with a laugh, “it infuriates me to tears.”

“As does my snoring,” Thor said with a smile. “And my table manners, and my breath in the morning, and—”

“Infuriating,” Loki said, nodding. “An absolute nightmare to live with, honestly.”

Thor bumped their shoulders together. “Has it really been so terrible?”

Loki looked at him, eyes tracing every earnest line of Thor’s handsome face.

“No, I suppose not.”

“Then perhaps the answer is not to break free,” Thor said, “but to embrace it.”

He got to his feet, tugging Loki up beside him. He brought a hand to her neck, rubbing the corner of her jaw with his thumb. She kept her breathing steady, but could not quite suppress the flush on her cheeks.

“Come,” he said, clapping her shoulder. “Let us explore what Midgard has to offer. You have not seen the many wonders of this realm!”

“An adventure, you say?” she said with a smile. “What about Stark?”

“He will survive without us for the day,” Thor said, tugging Stormbreaker from his back. “Shall we?”

\---

Thor transported them to a completely different continent. It was one of the countries that Thor had not visited before, even while on mission for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Loki’s first instinct was to complain about the humidity, the sweat that was gathering after only a handful of minutes. Fortunately, Thor quickly found a gelato stand. Apparently his Midgardian watch also served as a payment method, because as soon as he beeped the watch against a small computer device, the cashier was handing over two towering ice-cream cones.

The ice-cream was mango-flavoured. Loki had never eaten mango before.

Loki was going to exclusively eat mango for the rest of her life.

Gelato in hand, Thor led them to a beach. It was packed with thousands upon thousands of humans, all in various states of undress. Loki wrinkled her nose in distaste when a few Midgardians recognised them, and Thor quickly carried them to the sky before too many pictures could be taken.

A five minute flight up the coast brought them to a quiet beach with only a handful of mortals frolicking in the ocean. The sand was impossibly soft, the water shimmering and blue. Loki’s fingers twitched with a need to immerse herself completely, to feel the ocean’s icy touch.

With a twist of her wrist, she and Thor were adorned in lightweight swimsuits. Loki settled on a black one-piece for herself. Thor, meanwhile, was dressed in shorts, his chest exposed to the sun’s golden rays. She could have placed a shirt on him, she supposed, but surely she would be committing some sort of crime by covering up that much muscle. Besides, it was Thor’s preference.

They approached the water and, once it came up to their ankles, Thor hesitated.

“It is...chillier than I expected.”

Loki lifted a brow. “You call _this_ chilly?” The sun was bearing down on their necks mercilessly. The heat was intolerable, but the water was _glorious_. “You did not complain when we went to Jötunheim.”

“This is different!” Thor protested. “I am lacking in layers. And—and this is _wet_. Water is—it’s...it’s _different_.”

“Ah,” Loki said, as if Thor made sense. “Well, unfortunately you will need to adapt to the water rather quickly.”

“Not if we ease into it! One step at a—”

Loki ensnared Thor’s legs with a coil of green magic, lifted him with a levitation charm, and then she sprinted into the water, hurling Thor beneath an incoming wave.

Once they broke the surface, Thor spluttered and raged and retaliated, but it was worth it.

Until Thor dumped seaweed in Loki’s hair, and that would _not_ stand.

A battle ensued. Appropriately afraid, the Midgardians scurried away to leave the two gods alone on the beach. War cries echoed across the sea as they wrestled one another. Neither would yield. Loki gained the upper hand when Thor nearly swallowed a jellyfish, but it was a short-lived victory.

Later, when they lay on the sand, exhausted and gasping for air, Loki turned to her side. Thor was grinning at the sky, his skin practically glowing from hours in the sun. Loki gazed at him quietly, a sweetness blooming in her chest.

“You see, Loki?” Thor chuckled, meeting her eyes. “Being bound to me is not so bad.”

“We spent most of the day attempting to drown one another,” Loki said incredulously. A smile then captured her lips. “But...perhaps you are right.”

“What was that?” Thor shuffled closer, inclining his ear. “I must have misheard you, sister. Did you just—?”

“ _Thor._ ”

“Am I... _right?_ My presence is _tolerable?_ Welcome, even?”

“Let’s not go that far,” Loki said, before smearing sand on his smug face.

\---

They returned to Stark Tower a little after midnight. Despite the late hour, FRIDAY permitted them entry and politely offered to run them a bath. Loki was not interested in anymore bodies of water that day, so she declined. She pointedly ignored Thor’s pout.

Before they climbed into bed, she swept the salt and stickiness from their skin with a flick of her hand. Thor, who had been gearing up to complain mightily about their cleanliness, immediately deflated.

“Thank gods,” he groaned, and flopped face first onto the bed.

With another quick spell, their clothes were replaced with pajamas. Thor, meanwhile, was doing his best impression of a starfish, limbs stretched to each corner of the mattress, minus the one awkwardly bent backward to meet Loki’s hand. She shoved him to the side with a disapproving huff. Thor did not complain. Seconds later, his snores filled the room.

Loki sighed, relaxing into the mattress, her body finally decompressing. She felt no trepidation about sharing a bed with Thor this evening. Regardless of what happened last night, and the distress that had dogged her for most of the day, it did not bother her now. She forgot she was even _supposed_ to worry about it, in fact, because Thor was rather good at distracting Loki when he put his mind to it.

She drifted off to sleep, happiness lingering in her heart.

When dawn came, however, the _issue_ made itself known once more.

Loki woke up restless. Despite her reservations, it seemed that lust was not going to leave her be. She squeezed her thighs together, rolling her hips, and sighed at the first sparks of pleasure.

She squinted suspiciously at Thor then, who was still asleep. For a minute, she watched him. When he did not stir, she slid her hand beneath the soft fabric of her pants. Her fingers met with her clit, and with a relieved exhale, Loki began to massage in slow, circular movements.

Pleasure built gradually, her toes curling with each luxurious roll of her hips. She managed to keep herself from moaning, but her quick breaths were becoming increasingly loud. Urgency burned in her veins, her entrance now slick and hungry for fingers, a tongue, a cock, _anything_.

If only she had the use of her other hand. She could press a couple of fingers inside herself, squeeze down on them, and—

 _Thor has a spare hand_ , her useless mind supplied.

Loki shut that thought down hurriedly, but the idea of it — Thor using those skilled hands of his, thrusting his hot, thick fingers into her — began to burn in her mind. She could see it now: how Thor might hover above her, eyes half-lidded and dark with desire; and she could _feel_ _it_ now, how his strong fingers might stretch her, fill her up, and then—

A groan escaped her. Loki held her breath and watched, mildly horrified, as Thor’s eyes slid open. His breathing did not change in the slightest. Had he been awake the entire time?

Loki jerked her hand away and folded it into her shirt.

“Loki...”

She shook her head. “Th-Thor, I—”

“It’s all right,” he soothed, shifting closer. Loki couldn’t breathe. “It’s just me.”

“That is _precisely_ the problem,” Loki hissed.

“There is no problem,” he said, touching her elbow gently. She curled in on herself. “If I'm making you uncomfortable, I will shut my eyes again and you may deafen me with a spell.” He inched closer still, so that he shared Loki’s pillow. “Would you like that?”

No. She did not like that.

She wanted Thor to _help her._ As mortifying as it was, she _ached_ for him.

But no, Loki refused to ask Thor to—to _participate_ in her release. As much as she wanted his fingers. And other sinful body parts.

No, she could not, _would_ not ask him.

Oh, but his cock was a glorious thing...

 _Stop it,_ Loki _. Bad_ Loki _._

“This is ridiculous,” she growled, swatting his hand away. “I am not delicate. Touch _yourself_ , not me.”

“O—oh?” Thor flushed.

“You heard me.” She bit her lip when she found her swollen clit once more. As she started to rub, she said, “Join me, or shut up.”

Thor’s hand immediately went to his cock. Which, as far as Loki could tell, was already half-hard. More than half, truthfully.

Thor asked, tentative, “Are you close?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Loki said, her arm jerking with every hard grind of her fingers. “ _Very_.”

“I will—” Thor was already breathless, “—I will endeavour to catch up.”

Perhaps desire overcame reason at that point. Loki was pleasuring herself, and so was Thor, and they were staring _directly_ into each other’s eyes, their breaths rushing into the space between them. There was a tension in the room, tangible, _highly_ inappropriate for siblings, but neither cared. There was just the press of their hands and the heated look in their eyes as they neared oblivion.

Loki, emboldened with lust, eventually said, “Give me your leg.”

“My—?” A beat, then Thor understood. He pushed his thigh between hers. “Like this?”

 _“Oh,_ thank _gods_ ,” Loki sighed, and without hesitation, she grinded down on his meaty thigh. _Finally_ she had some friction.

Her ministrations grew even more erratic then, her hips gyrating mercilessly against Thor’s thigh. It was enough, _almost_ , to have that slight stretch of her hole, and with her clit hot beneath her fingers, she just needed a little more—

“Yes, Loki,” Thor whispered into her hair. “Use my thigh. Use me _._ ”

Well, that just wasn’t fair.

“That’s it, Loki. Whatever you need, I—”

Her orgasm crashed into her, sudden and overwhelming, and to stop herself from doing something monumentally stupid — like taking advantage of their proximity and kissing Thor senseless — she hid her face in his neck. Her hips snapped and stuttered as she grinded down over and over again. She moaned and whined and _bit_ her pleasure into Thor’s skin, his pulse beating rapidly beneath her lips.

She was in the midst of climax when Thor came as well, the vibrations of his moan felt keenly against her mouth. Thor bucked into his hand, their bodies close enough that his release painted both of their stomachs, staining her shirt. Their bodies thrummed, pressed flush together as they rode out every delicious second of their orgasms.

After, they lay panting against one another. Words escaped them. For the moment, endorphins rushed pleasantly through Loki, soothing any initial thoughts of panic or embarrassment. She opted to clean them with a brush of magic, and then she shifted into his master’s form.

If they were to talk, it would be as brothers.

Loki geared up to say something _, anything_ to break the silence, but then Thor silenced him in his own way: he traced his thumb along the edge of Loki’s jaw, angling his face up so their eyes met. Loki simply stared, surprised to find a softness in Thor’s gaze. Thor watched him quietly, thoughtful, his thumb reaching to stroke Loki’s cheekbone. Finally, he tucked Loki’s head beneath his chin, wrapping an arm around him. Loki, caught off-guard, simply lied still in his embrace.

While Thor’s arms were reassuring, the situation they were in was nevertheless a dangerous one. Lust was overtaking logic. Seconds ago, his belly was sticky with Thor’s seed, and right now, when he looked at Thor’s neck, there were teeth marks turning a rosy shade of pink.

He needed to put an end to this. Obviously.

But then...he had enjoyed himself. Immensely. And Loki wasn’t blind — _Thor_ had enjoyed himself, too.

Besides, it was just masturbation. Technically.

Although...he _had_ bit his brother’s neck _._ While masturbating against his _thigh_.

“You think too loud,” Thor said, weaving his fingers into Loki’s unruly hair.

“And _you_ don’t think at all,” Loki grumbled. His lips pressed into a thin, troubled line. “Thor, what are we...? It’s just, this is...”

But Loki could not find the words. Thor shifted, pulling back enough to look at him.

“Are you unhappy?” he asked.

Loki sighed, “No, but—”

“Good,” Thor said, a bashful smile tugging across his flushed cheeks. Loki was quietly charmed by it. “Then let us do what makes us happy. If you wish to cease once we are unbound…”

Loki frowned at that. He hadn’t even considered what would happen once Strange released them. Obviously they couldn’t keep masturbating next to one another when there was a viable option _not to._ Why was Thor even thinking that far ahead?

“Mmf,” Loki grumbled into Thor’s chest. “I cannot think. I’m going to sleep.”

“Very well,” Thor huffed with laughter. He shifted beneath him, allowing Loki to rest on his chest properly. “Do you want your pillow back?”

“My pillow is being oddly noisy,” Loki said, whacking Thor’s stomach lightly. “Be quiet, pillow.”

He could feel Thor smile into his hair, and with the steady beat of Thor’s heart to guide him, he fell asleep.

\---

Months ticked by. Asgardia continued to expand, the foundations for the palace finally in place. They would not see its completion for a number of years, but it was a hopeful start to something glorious. In the meantime, a trade route had been established with a neighbouring planet, allowing them to acquire more livestock, including towering alpacas and fat cow-like creatures.

Thor, in an uncharacteristic act of diplomacy, negotiated with Midgard to receive a few different seeds and saplings so they might grow a greater variety of food. Among those saplings were young mango trees. Loki, gods help him, almost fell to his knees before Thor so that he might show his gratitude by enthusiastically sucking his cock. Such a thing was not permissible, however, so he settled for giving Thor an approving nod _._

With more houses springing up, the majority of the population had moved out of the communal sleeping hall into their own homes. The Asgardians were in better spirits, finally tasting privacy again after the long journey since Ragnarok. Loki had not gained his privacy back thanks to the spell that still ensnared his and Thor’s hands, but he had come to live comfortably in their shared cabin. Enjoy it, even. Not that he’d dare admit it.

And as for the nature of their relationship...well.

They had discovered a great many ways of masturbating together. The most recent — and Loki’s favourite — featured him straddling Thor’s stomach and coming on his chest, while Thor encouraged him by squeezing his hips and massaging the inside of his thighs. It sent shivers down Loki’s spine when he fantasised about it later. He couldn’t _stop_ fantasising about Thor, in actual fact, which was a problem considering he was forced to bask non-stop in his golden presence. Arousal plagued him night and day. It was utterly inescapable.

What made matters worse was that he and Thor also couldn’t seem to stop... _snuggling._ Although, to be fair, they were very _good_ at snuggling. It was a skill born from hours of practice.

But then, on one sorry night nearly half a year into their entrapment, Loki was lying on his back with Thor asleep on his chest. Loki ran long fingers through Thor’s hair, idly massaging his scalp as he puzzled over the sweet, sad feeling in his heart. It was an emotion that visited him regularly these days.

Thor mumbled something unintelligible against Loki’s bare chest. He nuzzled closer, a warm exhale brushing Loki’s skin. Loki’s pulse sped up, his heart beating loudly against his ribcage.

Oh.

He was in love with Thor.

Loki stared at the ceiling with quiet despair. After Strange freed them, he would have to go away for a while. A few years, perhaps, if he had any chance of ridding himself of such a messy emotion.

“I am a fool,” he whispered against Thor’s temple, pressing a kiss there. “I am such a fool.”

Thor made another sleepy, endearing sound. He cuddled ever closer.

\---

The morning of Tony’s wedding, Loki and Thor were already in their guest room at Stark Tower. The ceremony wouldn’t begin until much later, but Tony had photographs organised beforehand. Loki had already shifted into her lady's form, knowing better than to cause a stir on someone’s wedding day.

Thor was donned in a deliciously well-fitted navy suit, his biceps straining against the jacket. His hair had been trimmed and his beard was immaculate. Loki, meanwhile, was browsing a catalogue of formal dresses she’d acquired from Pepper (who was shockingly okay with Loki attending her wedding). Every few minutes, her fingers sparked with seiðr and her dress changed. She couldn’t settle on anything.

“I liked the previous one,” Thor said.

“Your opinion is noted,” Loki said coolly, flipping to the next page. “There is an appalling lack of green dresses. Midgardians have no taste.”

“Will you not wear navy?”

Loki gave Thor a baffled look. “I never wear navy. The Sakaaran armour was an exception, not the rule.”

Thor looked at the ground. “I...thought you might like to match.”

“Match with _you?”_

Thor shrugged and played with his collar. “If it pleases you.”

Loki frowned, chewing her bottom lip. She flicked back a few pages, spying a lovely navy gown with sleeves that hung off the model’s shoulders. Loki clicked her fingers and matched the dress to her form, though she added a long, teasing slit up the side, finishing mid-thigh.

“Satisfied?” she asked.

Thor gazed at her, drinking in her attire. Loki barely managed to keep herself from fidgeting.

“You…” Thor paused, then did something Loki did not expect: he brought their linked hands to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. His mouth lingered for a moment before speaking again. “You look every bit the goddess that you are. Impossible to resist,” he said softly, brushing a knuckle down her cheek.

Loki, once she remembered to breathe, scowled and batted his hand away. “You’ll ruin my make-up, oaf. Come,” she said briskly, jumping to her feet. “Stark eagerly awaits.”

Pepper was standing on the other side of Tony’s door, the two of them shouting back and forth. Something about cake, by the sounds of things.

“Would you like me to unlock the door for you?” Loki asked, wiggling her fingers.

Pepper turned around. Her make-up was still in progress, her hair a tangled mess. Her dress wasn’t even zipped up, but there was a flush of excitement on her cheeks. Stress, too, but mostly excitement.

She grinned at Loki. “Oh, no, no. Tony and I can’t see each other now until the wedding. Do you guys have that tradition in Asgard?” When they shook their heads, she chuckled. “I suppose it seems pretty weird, especially since I’m right here talking to him.”

Actually, Loki found the idea somewhat endearing. She glanced at Thor, eyes drawn to him as if to say, _isn’t that a charming idea, we should do that_ , but she quickly stomped that bizarre thought down.

Pepper sighed dreamily. “You look gorgeous, Loki. Gosh, Tony is going to be drooling.” Loki and Thor stared at her in shock. “Oh, it’s fine. He’s predictable, and we have an arrangement. Anyway, I’m done yelling at him,” Pepper said with a wave of her hand. “He’s all yours.”

Once she was out of sight, they stepped inside. Immediately, they were accosted by the young man Loki recognised as Peter Parker.

“Hey there! You guys look awesome. Your muscles are enormous, Mr. Thor, seriously. Wow, you’re both so tall, I’d forgotten. Wait, who are you?” he squinted at Loki, then his eyes widened comically. “Are you _Loki?”_

“Smart boy,” Loki said.

“You’re beautiful, Mr— _Mrs_. Loki. Wow. I’m, uh—yeah, okay. Wow. Hey,” he said, frowning at their clasped hands, “aren’t you two—?”

“Hey!” Tony barked. Peter jumped and landed upside down on the ceiling. “Don’t make me regret bringing you onboard, kid. Come down from there and stop harassing the Norse gods or you’ll face their wrath. And mine,” he added.

Peter obediently dropped down and scurried back to Tony’s side. Loki then noticed the other groomsmen: Rhodes, Bruce, Natasha (who was a perplexing but welcome presence), and Tony’s assistant, who Loki was pretty sure was named Happy or something equally absurd. Happy had a particularly elaborate flower pinned to his chest. He must be the Most Superior Best Friend.

“Looking sharp,” Tony whistled. He was particularly dashing today, his face practically glowing with joy. He gestured to the two photographers in the corner of the room. “Let’s get this show on the road. Nobody better outshine me today, you hear? _I’m_ the blushing bride, not you. Now, what’s _your_ plan?” he said, directing the question at Loki. “As outrageously beautiful as you are — seriously, it’s a sin to even look at you — I can’t have you in the photos. Are you gonna shapeshift now? Turn into a cummerbund or something?”

“Actually,” Loki said, “we have a better plan.”

She elbowed Thor, who was giving Tony an unimpressed look. He shook himself, perking up. “Yes! A better plan. Shall we, sister?”

Together, they formed a rapid series of hand gestures, each movement complementing the other. The final sign was Loki’s, and in an instant, she vanished. Thor beamed in Loki’s direction. Loki squeezed his hand, proud.

“Did she just turn invisible?” Peter’s mouth hung open. “Can you teach me how to do that? Or is that, like, a god thing?”

“Come on,” Natasha said, clapping him on the shoulder and steering him away. “Time to smile, kid.”

The photographers (who recovered rather quickly after witnessing someone disappear) beckoned them over. As the others moved, Loki leaned closer to Thor and whispered, “We might make a sorcerer out of you yet, brother.”

Thor blushed handsomely. He walked over to his friends with a skip in his step. Loki smiled fondly, grateful that no one could see it.

\---

Hours later, they were standing at the front of an elaborately decorated room. The walls and seats and _everything_ was covered in flowers, featuring the species that Loki and Thor had fetched from the other side of the world. The room was an explosion of blues, pinks and yellows, and the floral scent in the air was incredible. Loki, still invisible at Thor’s side, inhaled deeply.

“It’s as if we’re attending a royal wedding,” Thor muttered.

Indeed, the sheer number of people gathered was astonishing. Did all these people actually _like_ Tony? Surely they must be Pepper’s friends.

Although, Loki spotted several familiar faces now. T’Challa, Shuri and Okoye were close to the front, speaking rapidly among themselves. Queen Nakia was beside T'Challa as well, their arms linked together. A few more of their personal guards were in attendance, watching everyone with intense suspicion. Steve was next to the woman that Loki thought might be Clint’s wife, although Clint himself was nowhere to be seen. The Guardians of the Galaxy were absent as well, which was probably for the best — they were an obnoxious bunch, and the raccoon was as chaotic as Loki herself.

Strange was not in attendance. Loki expected as much, but it was an annoyance nonetheless.

“Do you imagine your own wedding to be like this?” Thor asked. He must have sensed Loki’s baffled stare, because he glanced in her direction. “You know, the huge gathering, the decorations, the space, the—”

“I’ve—” Loki tried, swallowing, “—I suppose I’ve never given it much thought.”

Thor hummed. “I’m surprised. You love plotting. Planning your own wedding is a great opportunity for plotting.”

“I’ve never…” Loki frowned, the conversation topic unsettling her. “It was not the same for me as it was for you. You had a line of suitors as long as the Rainbow Bridge. Marriage was something you had to actively consider. Me?” Loki shrugged, though Thor could not see it. “I was left well alone.”

Thor scoffed. “You had suitors, too. I remember.”

Loki rolled her eyes. “Ah, yes, the few that came my way when they realised they would have no luck with the mighty Thor?”

“It was not like that,” Thor sighed. A few people were giving him odd looks, since it certainly appeared that he was speaking to empty air, but most didn’t seem to notice. “You give yourself too little credit. The majority of my suitors merely wanted to become Asgard’s next Queen. Their interest in _me_ was secondary.” He smoothed a thumb over Loki’s knuckles. “At least those who approached you were actually interested in you as a person. You are as charming as you are clever, you know.”

“Yes, I am aware,” Loki said, not wishing to argue the matter further. “I suppose that weddings are yet another thing for us to establish in Asgardia. Quite a few couples are looking to get married, or so I’ve heard. And _you_ will need to find yourself a Queen at some point,” Loki pointed out, even though the very idea elicited an ache in her chest.

“Yes, I suppose I should. A Queen…” Thor shrugged, a wistful smile claiming his lips. “Or a King.”

Loki blinked. “Pardon?”

Thor just smiled, however. When Loki tried to pry, Thor elbowed her in the waist. The ceremony was starting.

Two children came rushing up the aisle, tossing flowers to and fro. Then came Clint with a tiny, sleeping babe strapped to his chest. There was a small briefcase sitting in the boy’s arms that read _RING SECURITY_. Loki took a moment to appreciate that Clint could not see her. He actually seemed happy for once, surrounded by his three children, the smile on his face as warm as it was wide.

There was a procession of women in matching dresses after that — _bridesmaids_ , if Loki’s memory served — and then, finally, Pepper arrived. She was a sight to behold, her red hair tied up in an intricate bun, strands of hair curling by her cheeks. Her dress was slimming, all elegant curves and beautiful lace. She was positively radiant.

Loki’s eyes were drawn back to Tony, and even she could not stop her smile — Tony had never looked so hopelessly smitten.

Once Pepper reached him, he nearly tripped over himself trying to take her hand. It was adorable, and charming, and _disgusting_ , gods, love was so _embarrassing._

Still, Loki’s heart melted the tiniest bit.

And as the ceremony progressed — the format familiar to her now, for Midgardian weddings were not so different from Asgard’s — Loki’s eyes drifted to Thor. She wondered if she looked at him the same way Tony looked at Pepper. A look of love; a surrendering of their soul to the other.

The difference, of course, was that Tony and Pepper were openly in love with one another. _They_ were not brother and sister. _Their_ marriage was not steeped in politics and obligations.

Their relationship was...uncomplicated. Goodness, what must that be like?

“Are you all right?” Thor murmured.

She jerked out of her musings. She almost reprimanded him for speaking, but Tony was saying something silly and endearing, garnering a laugh from their audience.

Loki, meanwhile, was crushing Thor’s hand. She loosened her grip.

“I’m fine,” Loki exhaled, her voice shaking only a little.

He massaged her knuckles with his thumb, and offered a small smile. Her chest constricted.

Thor was a good man, and he would make a good husband someday. An incredible, kind, doting husband. When the time came, Loki would stand to the side as Thor took the hand of his consort, and Heimdall would bind their hands together, cementing their love and loyalty to the other.

Her brother’s hand, wrapped tightly around her own, had never felt so heavy.

She needed some air, but forced herself to stand still.

\---

Once the ceremony concluded, the guests made their way to the reception area. There had been plenty of photographs in the interim, and while Tony and Pepper were off posing for their private photo shoot, Loki had escaped to the balcony.

Finally alone again, Loki dropped the invisibility spell. Thor took one look at her and pressed his hand to her forehead.

“Are you ill?” he asked.

Loki jerked away from him, grasping onto the balustrade. She couldn’t breathe. _Norns_ , what was wrong with her?

“I’m fine,” she said through gritted teeth. “Just be quiet.”

“You are so pale, sister,” he said, reaching for her again.

“Stop touching me!” Loki growled, taking a step away. She tried, foolishly, to shake their hands apart. She didn’t want to even _look_ at Thor, let alone hold hands with him.

“Loki, have I upset you?” Thor asked, his brow furrowed. It was a look of pure concern, as sweet as it was infuriating. “What ails you?”

She clenched her jaw, her free hand squeezing into a tight ball. Her sharp nails pressed deep into her palm. She inhaled, readying herself to tell him to shut _up_ , she was just _irritated_ , and she needed a moment of silence to—

“What the Hel did you mean by _King?”_ she demanded instead, rounding on him. “A Queen _or_ a King, you said. What do you _mean?”_

Thor placed a hand on his hip. “Exactly what it sounds like.”

“So you would marry a _man?”_ she said in disbelief. “You have never even _lied_ with a man!”

“That’s quite the assumption.”

“Quite the—?” Loki’s jaw snapped closed. “Oh.”

Thor raised a brow. “Loki, Asgard has never opposed same-sex marriage.”

“I...I am well aware of that!”

“So why would I be opposed to taking a man as my consort?”

Loki stared at him. “Asgard has _never—_ it would—there has never been _two Kings_. That is not Asgard’s way. The people would—”

“Asgard _ia_ has no such traditions,” Thor interjected.

“Well, now you are being deliberately obtuse,” she hissed. “You know it is not so simple.”

“It is to me.” When Loki tried to argue, Thor barreled on, “Since when do you value such things? You never play by the rules, and yet when it comes to my future spouse—”

“ _Don’t_ try and appeal to my chaotic nature!” she snapped. “Taking a man as your consort is bound to cause a stir. Why draw unnecessary judgement upon yourself?” She narrowed her eyes. “Unless... _is_ there a man?”

Thor’s eyes darted to the side. “A man?”

“Yes,” Loki said, her mind latching to the idea. “There _is_ , isn’t there? You yearn for the affections of a _man_.”

Thor shuffled his feet. “It’s...well, yes. In a sense.”

“ _In a sense?”_

“That is—” Thor took a great breath, eyes closing. When he opened them again, they were filled with a peculiar combination of determination and fear. “That is, they are a man, but sometimes…”

Another shaky breath, then Thor took her other hand, holding it carefully.

“Sometimes, they are a woman,” Thor said, eyes bright and earnest. “And sometimes they are in-between. Most days, _yes_ , they are a man, but no matter which form they choose, I—I see their heart for what it is, and _that_ is what I yearn for.” He squeezed her hands. “I yearn for their heart. His heart. _Her_ heart.”

“Thor, what are you…?” Loki stared helplessly.

“I would treat their heart tenderly, with all the care I possess, if—” Thor smiled, an uncertain, _hopeful_ thing. “—if they would allow me the privilege.”

“Thor,” she said, swallowing roughly, “speak plainly, right now, you absolute _fool._ Just _who_ do you speak of?”

“Well, now _you’re_ being obtuse,” Thor chuckled, the sound small and fragile. He released her hand and cupped her cheek. “It’s _you_ , Loki. Of course it’s you.”

“You want to...? But, wait—” Loki shook herself, the hand on her neck keeping her grounded. “Thor, no. _No,_ you’re—you’re confused.”

“I’m afraid not.” Thor’s smile turned sad. “But perhaps...I had thought...forgive me, I thought you had come to feel the same, but if not—”

“Stop, stop, _stop_.” Loki held up her hand. “Before we go _any_ further, let’s rewind. Did you just suggest you want to _marry me?”_

“I—well,” Thor said, his cheeks burning red, “I mean, only if you—”

She slapped his cheek.

Thor blinked. “What was that for?”

She slapped his other cheek.

“Loki, why are you—?”

“ _Thor_ ,” she said crossly, “this is appalling. You cannot propose marriage to someone you haven’t even bothered to _court._ ”

Thor stared at her. “Oh.”

Loki scowled, her heart thundering. “Did you honestly think that the heir of Jötunheim, an Odinson and Odinsdottir in _one_ , should not be treated to a proper courtship? Where are my _gifts?_ My private dinners? My romantic ballads? You have not danced with me, have not even _kissed_ me, you brazen oaf. How could you just—?”

“I could kiss you now,” Thor said excitedly, stepping closer. “As a start.”

Loki took another step away, planting a hand on Thor’s chest. “Not like this, you won’t.”

With a precursory check over her shoulder, she shifted into his master’s form. He stood before Thor now, adorned in his familiar leather armour, in shades of green and gold. A symbol of his rank, of his relationship to Thor. When he met Thor’s eyes, he was trembling just slightly.

“Just so there is no confusion,” Loki said softly, “no doubt about who I am, and who we are. I am not always a beautiful maiden, but you are _always_ my brother. And you are Asgardia’s King, with all the burdens of leadership. Courting _me_ is probably the _worst_ choice you could make.” He grasped Thor’s hand, finding purchase in his sleeve. “But, if—if you are still determined to pursue me, and are willing to kiss me now, then I suppose you can go ahead and—oh, you—mmm, okay, that’s— _mmm…_ ”

Thor kissed him with all the passion and power of a god, with a hand in his hair and a sweetness on his lips. Loki succumbed completely to his skilled mouth.

When they finally parted, he was in ruins.

“Perhaps I went a bit far with the marriage discussion,” Thor conceded breathlessly.

“You think so?” Loki said airily, yet his mouth was pulled into a grin. “Honestly, Thor, you are ridiculous. I love you.” Loki’s eyes widened in alarm. “Ah, I shouldn’t have said that.”

But Thor was pressing one adoring kiss after another along his jaw, moving down his neck.

“I take it back. It was a slip of the tongue. A lie.”

“You are blushing so beautifully, brother,” Thor murmured into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “I have never known you to become so flustered over a lie.”

“Well, I—that is, I…”

“Would it make you feel better if I told you a truth?” he asked, smiling against Loki’s skin. “It is an embarrassing truth. You will like it.”

“Go on, then,” Loki huffed.

Thor’s lips found his once more, the kiss devastatingly gentle.

“I love you, too,” Thor said, sealing his words with another kiss. “And I shall remind you everyday for the rest of our lives.”

Loki shivered, accepting another kiss from Thor, this one lingering at the corner of his mouth. Loki leaned in so that their foreheads could rest together.

“You’re right,” he said quietly. “That _is_ embarrassing.”

Thor laughed, shaking against him. Loki resisted for a moment, but eventually, he joined in.

\---

The reception was an animated affair, full of toasts and speeches and rich food. Loki was rather fond of the sticky date pudding, and when Thor passed along his pudding to her, she rewarded him with an affectionate nuzzle and a kiss on his cheek.

She _might_ be a tad inebriated.

Fortunately, Thor was, too. They couldn’t help themselves, really. The night was a cheerful one: there was an open bar, a comically large ice sculpture of the wedded couple, and Loki and Thor were pressed close together, taking full advantage of this new aspect of their relationship. Such a night was worthy of drunken revelry.

At some point, Thor noticed that half the room was dancing. He stood up, beaming down at Loki, his cheeks rosy.

“Shall we?”

Loki rolled her eyes, setting down her glass of wine. “Ask me properly.”

Without hesitation, Thor offered his hand to her with a flourish.

“My lady, would you do me the honour of this dance?” He gave her his best smoulder. “It would be my greatest pleasure.”

“Hmm,” she said, thoughtfully running her fingers along the stem of her glass. “Oh, I don’t know…”

“Get _up_ ,” he laughed.

Loki smirked and stood gracefully. “Very well, your _Majesty_.”

They spent the rest of the night on the dance floor. At first, they danced well, with all the skills they possessed. But, as Loki’s head started to spin, she lay her head on Thor’s shoulder and curled in close. They swayed together, and a smile bloomed across her cheeks whenever she felt Thor kiss her hair.

“You know,” came Tony’s voice, who had danced himself and Pepper over to them, “I guess it’s kind of weird seeing you two, uh—in _this context_.” He gestured vaguely at them. “But you’ve officially one-upped me and Pepper on the cuteness scale, so I’m cool with it.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Loki said. “I worried we would not have your blessing.”

Tony picked up on Loki’s sarcasm and pouted. Pepper just shook her head at Tony, pecked his cheek, and then steered him away.

Much, _much_ later, Loki and Thor found themselves alone in their guest room. Loki wasted no time shifting to his master’s form and flopping on the bed. He was still a little tipsy and couldn’t remember how to dress himself with magic, so he lied there shamelessly naked.

“You may proceed to ravish me,” he informed Thor. “So get to it.”

Thor did. Loki had fantasised about finding his release in Thor’s mouth, and apparently Thor had long desired to suck Loki’s cock. He swallowed him down now with great enthusiasm, tongue teasing the underside. Loki smiled dreamily at the ceiling.

“You’re rather good at that.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“How deep can you take me?”

Thor demonstrated. Loki arched off the bed, eyes wide, toes curling.

“You are…” Loki swallowed, “...a man of many talents.

“Mm-hmm.”

“I—I think I’m going to come.”

“ _Mmm_.”

Thor groaned, his throat vibrating. He gripped Loki’s hand encouragingly. Loki fisted his hand in Thor’s hair and bucked aggressively, snapping his hips as he spent down Thor’s throat. He was sure to reward Thor with all the whines and moans he deserved.

Loki squeezed Thor’s head with his thighs, and Thor obediently released his cock with a wet _pop_. Thor smirked up at him. Loki's skin prickled beneath Thor’s hungry gaze.

“I am almost ready for you.”

Loki blinked slowly. “Ready?” he echoed. Then, his eyes widened. “ _Oh_.”

Thor pushed onto his knees, revealing the hand curled around his backside, pressing fingers inside himself. Loki bit his lip, arousal flaring.

“Did you find anything to ease the way?” Loki asked.

“In the draw. Stark is a thoughtful man,” Thor said with a grin. He withdrew his hand. “I’m ready, brother.”

“I—I just came!” Loki spluttered.

“I’ll give you a minute,” Thor said, crawling up to kiss and nuzzle his neck.

“I need more than a minute!” He reached down to cup Thor’s firm cheek, spreading his ass. Thor whined and panted against him. “Not all of us have a non-existent refractory period, Mr. _God of Fertility.”_

Thor chuckled, grinding his impressive length against Loki’s hip. “Well, how shall we pass the time?”

“Come on,” Loki said, smacking Thor’s ass. “Up here.”

Thor crawled further up, kneeling on either side of Loki’s head. He made the most _delightful_ sound when he pushed into Loki’s mouth, his abs tightening. Loki smoothed his hand along his thighs and stomach, exploring all the way to his pectorals. He pinched a nipple. Thor squirmed and thrusted carefully into Loki’s throat.

All restraint went out the window when Loki slid two fingers into Thor’s stretched hole. Thor growled and shoved his cock in deeper. Loki hummed, pleased with himself. The act was positively sinful, the slide of Thor's cock through Loki’s eager mouth. He could hardly breathe beneath the weight of Thor’s thighs. It was divine.

It didn’t take long until Loki was hard again. Loki pushed at his pelvis and Thor withdrew, staring at him with dark eyes.

“Would you do me the honour of riding me?” Loki asked sweetly. “It would be my greatest pleasure.”

Thor chuckled, shuffling backward. “A cheeky one, aren’t you?”

He wrapped his hand around Loki’s erection, lining him up. He lowered himself inch by inch, the resistance minimal, their eyes locked the entire time. Loki was taken deeper into Thor’s scorching heat, his body a sanctuary, a glorious gift. Loki whimpered, turning his head into his pillow.

Once seated, a broad grin appeared on Thor’s face. “You know, all you have done so far is lie there.”

“Have I?” Loki sighed, running a hand up Thor’s thigh.

“Are you always this lazy in bed?” Thor teased.

“Hmm.” Loki considered Thor, the exquisite man in his lap. “I _am_ feeling rather lazy tonight. But…”

Thor gasped when a body slid up behind him, ample breasts pressing into his back. A pair of hands trailed down his body, one hand circling his cock.

“ _She_ is a little more energetic,” Loki said, smiling wickedly.

“Do you feel neglected, brother?” Loki’s clone purred into his ear. She nibbled his earlobe. “Has he not serviced you to your liking?”

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor said, a wonderfully high-pitched sound. “Loki, this is…”

“Hedonistic?” Loki said, bucking into him then. Thor cried out, arching back into his lady half. “Indeed. What _have_ you gotten yourself into, hmm?”

“Oh _gods_ ,” he gasped, as Loki’s lady half curled around him. Her hair spilled across Thor’s thighs and Loki’s hips. She covered Thor’s cock with her mouth, humming happily. “Gods, _gods—!”_

“Don’t come yet,” Loki laughed, finding his rhythm now, fucking into him hard and fast. “Enjoy yourself, won’t you?”

“ _Ohhhh, Loki—!”_

“I know, love,” Loki said, reaching for his other hand. Their fingers fitted together. “I know.”

\---

Doctor Strange visited them on a Thursday.

He arrived far later than expected.

“I might have been a tad optimistic when I promised one year,” Strange said with a wince. “I did not intend to bind you for two years — or has it been three? — so for that, I apologise. I had to attend a once in a millennium event, you know, for all masters of the Mystic Arts. Absolutely compulsory, you understand.” He frowned at them. “I’ve...come at a bad time, haven’t I?”

Loki and Thor were glaring at him with matching expressions of fury. Loki had managed to haphazardly cover each of them in a silk robe, but his hair was a mess and Thor’s neck was covered in love bites.

Strange glanced at his surroundings, seeming to realise he had teleported directly into their bedroom. Far gone were the days of Loki’s cabin — they were inside the Asgardian palace, and _these_ were the royal quarters.

Loki made a mental note to cast an anti-teleportation enchantment on the palace. Hel, he would cast it on the whole planet. It needed to be Strange-proof.

“I should have knocked,” Strange said finally. He then noticed the shining bands on their fingers. “Oh, should I be offering my congratulations?”

“Loki just accepted my proposal,” Thor growled. They had been in the midst of celebrating, actually, before Strange showed up. “We are to be wed in a month.”

“You’re not invited,” Loki clarified.

Strange nodded. “Very well, noted. Well, to business, then.” He held out his hand. “The artefact?”

Loki smiled beatifically. “Its whereabouts remain a mystery.”

“ _You—_ ” Strange pinched the bridge of his nose. “It has been three years, yet still you hide it from me.”

“And as I told you three years ago, I _do not_ have it.” Loki bared his teeth in a mirthless grin.

Strange assessed him silently. A beat, and then he said, “You really don’t have it, do you?”

Loki threw his hands in the air. Thor’s hand, still bound to Loki’s after all this time, went up as well. “ _I do not have it_ , you witless _ass!”_

Strange paled. “Ah.”

“You know what would have been helpful?” Loki took a threatening step forward. “Telling us what the cursed artefact _is_.”

“Ah,” Strange repeated, nodding absently.

Nobody spoke for half a minute. Strange frowned at a spot on the horizon, lost in thought.

“So _what is it?!”_ Loki snapped, causing Strange to jerk backwards. “What is this precious artefact of yours?”

“Oh, right.” Strange cleared his throat, brushing away non-existent dust from his robes. “It is an Earthen Core, a sphere that controls the gravitational pull of our planet. In the wrong hands, it could force Earth out of orbit. Obviously, that would be catastrophic.” He sighed, shoulders slumping. “If you did not take it, though, I fear who might have it…”

Thor, who had been rather quiet for the past few minutes, asked, “How...big is the sphere?”

“It would fit in your hand quite comfortably,” Strange said. “Like a tennis ball, if you know what that is.”

Loki didn’t, but when he glanced at Thor, there was recognition in his eyes.

And fear.

“Thor,” Loki said slowly, “what is it?”

“Loki, do you remember—” he swallowed. “Remember when we were first bound together? That ball I was bouncing on the walls…the one that you, uh—”

Loki stared at Thor for a long time. As if on autopilot, he raised his right hand and called on his pocket dimension. Instantly, the ball materialised in his palm.

“The orb!” Strange darted forward, snatching it out of his hand. “Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful. So it was _you_ , Thor?” Strange fixed Thor with a puzzled stare. “Where did you get this?”

Thor did not dare take his eyes away from Loki’s. He licked his lips and said, “The night of Stark’s party...I noticed Loki had left early. I went looking for him and wound up in the Sanctum. I was rather drunk and confused...I found the ball on my person the next morning.”

“Well, Earth remains in orbit, so no harm done.” Strange pocketed the orb. “At least I did not bind you two unnecessarily. Sure, it was not Loki in the end who committed the crime, but—”

“Strange,” Loki said, turning to him with a winning smile, “could you kindly free us so I might strangle my brother?”

Strange nodded with a grim smile. “Of course.”

At once, the invisible rope around their hands dissipated. Loki flexed his hand, the air caressing his exposed skin. It was a peculiar sensation. He nodded to himself, clenching it into a fist.

“Good. Now, if you would leave us.”

Strange made a hasty exit.

Thor backed away, both hands raised in supplication. “Loki, my love? Let me apologise.”

Loki cocked his head, advancing on him.

Thor chuckled nervously. “I never would have guessed that a mere _bouncy ball_ would be what Strange was after. I mean, who would have thought—”

“My dearest Thor,” Loki said sweetly, pulling blades from his sleeves, “start running.”

Thor ran.

\---

Thor was currently nursing two shallow stab wounds. He groaned pitifully, rolling to his side.

“Are you still going to marry me?”

Loki sighed, carding fingers through Thor’s hair. They were seated on a grassy hill not far from the palace, Thor’s head resting in his lap.

“Thor, don’t be so dramatic,” Loki said. “ _Yes_ , I’m still going to marry you.”

Thor beamed, his smile only somewhat pained. “You are truly a merciful god, Loki.”

“I can’t believe you _accidentally_ stole a Sanctum artefact.” Loki shook his head in disbelief. “You make a terrible king.”

Thor pouted. “Well, at least there will be two kings very soon.”

“Yes, there is that, I suppose,” he said, lips quirking.

Loki’s anger was evaporating quickly. To think that he would soon have Thor as a husband…the thought warmed him from the inside out.

He glanced down when he felt Thor grasping for his hand. He watched with bemusement as Thor linked their fingers together.

“We’ve been unbound for less than an hour.”

“But I miss you.”

“I’m right _here_ , you clingy fool.”

“Shush,” Thor said, tugging his hand down so he could kiss his fingers. “I’ve always been a clingy fool. It’s not my fault you want to marry one.”

“It _is_ your fault, actually,” Loki said, smiling fondly. “Now, I want my hand back.”

“No, it’s mine.”

“I’m not kissing you again until you give it back.”

Thor sighed a long-suffering sound. With great reluctance, he released his hand.

With his new freedom, Loki cupped the sides of Thor’s face with both hands. He traced the shape of his cheekbones with his thumbs, careful and reverent. Loki leaned down then to kiss him proper, opening his heart once again to this ridiculous, charming man.

When he pulled back, he looked into Thor’s eyes. There was worry in his brother's gaze; a quiet, timid thing.

“I’m staying, you know,” Loki said gently. “Strange might have forced me to remain at your side these past few years, but…” He smiled, brushing Thor’s hair from his forehead. “I’m not leaving. My place is here.” He hesitated for a moment, vulnerable, then said, "My place is with you."

Thor stared at him, eyes searching. Then, his gaze softened. “I know.”

“You do now,” Loki conceded, kissing him again. “All right, get up. Strange interrupted something very important before. I must insist we go back to our rooms.”

Thor bounced to his feet, his injuries apparently forgotten. “Yes, let’s hurry! I must love you thoroughly before the sun sets.” He winced, rubbing his stomach. “But we really must stop at sunset. I refuse to skip dinner again. I already missed lunch.”

“ _Priorities_ ,” Loki chided. “All right, lead the way.”

They set off at a brisk pace. Without even thinking about it, Loki's hand reached for Thor’s. Thor didn’t comment, but he held on just as tight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy fics where Loki and Thor are trapped together, you might also like my [Thorkibigbang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431548/chapters/38473715)...although tonally it's very different :P
> 
> I had so much fun with this. I would absolutely love you if you could hit me with some kudos and comments. <3  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
